So Cold By Fire
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: First in Fire Trilogy. Emily is heartbroken when Jayden leaves and is replaced by Lauren. She doesn't know how she can handle it. But with Jayden's life in danger from Deker with each passing minute, she's the only one who can save him-even if the others don't agree with her. Emily's POV, starts at the end of 'Fight Fire With Fire'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my version of where Emily saves Jayden instead of Kevin in 'The Great Duel. I got the idea from ****DreamStar14****. Hers was really good so I wanted to make one of my own, though not exactly like hers. It has some twists with Jemily romance. It's Emily's POV, and it starts at the end of 'Fight Fire With Fire', when Jayden's leaving. It goes until the end of 'The Great Duel', though might skip some parts. I might continue after depending on the general like/dislike. And if you've read some of my other stories, you know I'm a huge lover of romance. So, just, brace yourselves.**

"It's really great to have another girl on the team," I say to Lauren warmly. Mia nods in agreement. Not that Mia isn't a great girlfriend, she is. She's my best friend. But now it will be somewhat more even- me, Mia, and Lauren vs. Jayden, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio.

Okay, maybe not too even, but now the weight isn't hugely tipped to one side.

And don't get me wrong, I love the guys. They're great friends, and teammates. Mike always making us laugh, Antonio helping him with that and being the forever optimist, Kevin the responsible, loyal one and Jayden…

Well, Jayden being the great person he is. He's the ideal guy-brave smart, nice, not to mention good-looking, and self-sacrificing…But sometimes, you just have something you can only talk to a girl about. Juts some good, old-fashioned girl talk.

"Oh thanks," I say to Kevin who hands me a drink of lemonade. He simply gives a little half-smile and raises his eyebrows a little, probably overhearing what I just said. I give him a sweet smile in return. Kevin knows how I feel about him, we're super good friends.

With the sun shining warmly down on us, a new teammate here to help us, Jayden all healed up and the guys cooking their burgers, this is a day to remember and cherish.

"We should totally have a girls day out," I continue enthusiastically. Mia nods and makes a little sound of agreement.

"Yeah," she says. Lauren looks back at Mia, then to me. She smiles. As she just put something in her mouth, she can't exactly say anything. She shrugs, still smiling and chewing. But then she stops and her eyes fill with sadness as she stares at something behind me. Confused I turn on my stool and see Jayden walking out of the front doors of the house with a large drawstring bag in one arm and I wooden box in the other hand. He still looks a little weak and hurt, but when you're Jayden, every minute wasted not training and instead resting is a moment of your life not working towards being the best you can.

But Jayden's learned to loosen up and have fun. I would like to think it was some of my doing but it was really the whole team's contribution. When we finally had a day off, Jayden was too busy training and told us to go on ahead. But then he made the valuable discovery of having to balance training with fun and even encouraged Kevin that taking time off of training isn't bad. From then on, he had been more cheerful, less stressed and just all around happier.

But now he looked anything but happy.

"Hey, now look who's up," Antonio says. He's holding a plate full of burgers. "Come on Jayden. It's your sister's homecoming party." He waves his spatula around. "And we've even got cake!" But I see the sadness enlarge in Lauren's eyes and Jayden doesn't even crack a smile.

"Come on," Mia encourages him. But Jayden juts stands there, his face expressionless but the sorrow deep within his eyes. I feel fear twist its way inside me.

_What's wrong? What's happened?_

Antonio, noticing Jayden's unenthusiastic response, fades a little. He looks to Kevin who takes the plunge.

"Jayden…what's wrong?" he asks. I really want to know what's troubling him, so I can help him. But at the same time, I don't want to know.

Lauren looks down for a moment then gets up and walks towards him. As Jayden hands her the wooden box, I see everyone's confused expression that my face probably also mirrors.

"What's the deal?" Mike hesitantly asks. They don't answer but Jayden simply opens the box. It contains all of his discs and…the black box. I gasp and jump off my chair as Mia gets up to. The rest are too shocked to move.

"You all need to follow Lauren now," Jayden states without emotion. Like reciting lines. It feels like he's looking straight at me, talking only to me and I feel the fear deepen inside me. "She's the new red ranger and…your leader." It seems to give him pain to say it. But I'm…I'm experiencing the pain he's trying to hide. And it's breaking me. "I'm going away," Jayden finishes.

"What do you mean?" I get out, since the others don't say anything. I don't understand. Yes I do. I want you to stay. I know you need to go. But I don't want you to.

"Y-you mean on a trip, right?" Mike clarifies. I feel grateful he wants to help us all understand. But I can tell from Jayden's expression the answer before he says it. And it breaks me even more.

"I mean permanently," Jayden says. And there goes the rest of my heart. It's torn, shattered, broken beyond compare. Everyone starts to ask the same questions at once.

"What?" Antonio exclaim.

"What do you mean?" Mia asks.

"You can't!" Mike declares. But all I can get out is

"Why?" in a small voice.

"Are you serious?" Kevin looks like this is a bad dream. Someone's worst nightmare. And it is. It's mine.

"Jayden, you can't go," Mia cries, taking a few steps forward. "You know how we all feel." A muscle tightens in Jayden's jaw, but that's the only difference in expression. I look from Mia to Jayden to Lauren back to Jayden with saddened horror.

"I know. But Lauren alone has the sealing power. She's able to do what I could never do. End this fight. Bring peace." And he gets that determined, brave face on that I know at once that no one can talk him out of it.

Not even me. But I'm sure going to try.

"You all need to rally around her."

"But we need you too!" Antonio breaks in. "Lauren, tell him." But she remains silent, the sorrow plain in her eyes but knowing that it's right. "Well go one. Tell him!" Antonio says louder. Jayden clenches his jaw again as Lauren stares down. Just then, Ji comes out. His expression is stone-cold too. This isn't good.

"Mentor…what is this?" Mike asks, hurt, as he walks forward a few steps. "Jayden's leaving. H-how could you keep this from us?" Kevin and Antonio walk from behind the table to stand beside Mia and me. I try to put a brave face on, to stand tall, but I can't stop the sadness and betrayal crossing my face. Mentor doesn't answer.

"Come on!" Mike yells. "Make him stay!" He sounds like a kid giving a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants. For once, I am glad of Mike's outspokenness. That's exactly what I want to say to, but I can't get my mouth to work. I can't form concrete thoughts. All I feel is hurt and sorrow and pain, worse than any Nighlok could ever inflict.

"You can't stop him," Mentor finally says. Mike just stands there, shocked and anguished. "No one can." Mike looks down, disgusted.

"Ji…you've been my guiding light." Mentor nods. "Thank you…for everything," Jayden says a little sadly. We all walk forward because Jayden looks like he's about to leave. Forever. A part of our lives that blows with the wind and now he's drifting away.

"Mike…Kevin…Mia…Antonio…Emily," Jayden recites, placing a hand on each of our shoulders as he says our name. It seems that he keeps his hand on mine the longest and looks at me a little more, but that could just be wishful thinking.

The cries for comfort of a broken heart.

"It's been an honor…to fight by your side," And I can tell he's letting his emotions shine through to us for the briefest of moments. He looks at us then starts to walk away.

"I'm going with you," I utter to my surprise. Everyone looks at me a little surprised too, but I stand firm. I can't let him leave alone. He can't leave me alone either. I try to wipe the depressed feelings off my face, but I don't think I succeeded.

Jayden looks like this is a tough decision to make, like an inner turmoil is going on inside him. And for the first time in his life, it looks like he doesn't know what to do.

"You're a Samurai ranger," he finally says to me, looking at me straight in the eye. "I'm counting on you to stay, to fight by my sister's side."

"But I want to fight by your side." I whimper just a little. The pained look is in his eyes again. For a moment he looks like he'll relent, but then his judgment takes over. He looks down, then puts his hand on my shoulder and gives a little squeeze. I stare at him, scared this will be the last time I'll see him again. And I don't think I can handle that.

"I know you'll make her as proud of you as you've made me," he tells me. I sense he's about to pull away and I place my hand on top of his. I'm trying to do something, anything to make this moment last, to delay his depart. Jayden leans in closer to me.

"I'm sorry Emily. Stay strong," he whispers softly then slides his hand out from under my grasp. He turns his back on us and starts to walk away. The rest of the team comes to stand closer to me and Mike puts his arm around my shoulders-more for my comfort or his own, I don't know. Lauren and Mentor stand together, his arm around her, the two who knew the truth-and had kept it from us.

I stare after him longingly, knowing the one thing I thought would always be constant, the one thing I knew I could depend on no matter what, the one person who was always there, is walking out of my life forever.

"This can't be happening," I mumble, still struggling to not let my tears fall. I had to be strong for Jayden. It's what he wanted.

Though if he's not going to be around anymore, I don't know how strong I can be.


	2. Chapter 2

The house is quiet that night. Mentor washes the dishes mournfully, stopping often to stare into space. The team is gathered in the living room in darkness, save for the lamps burning. But it seems even light has grown darker when he's gone.

Kevin's in a corner, brooding about how his true leader is gone, his arms crossed. Lauren and Mia are seated around the coffee table. I remember when we sat there playing the jungle board game, or discussing our plans for helping the brides, or when Jayden told us his secret. They were mostly happy times, so cheerful, when we thought we could conquer the world, us five until Antonio came along. Then it was us six. It all seemed so long ago, like so much had changed. I changed. But now with Jayden gone, it's six again. Just not the six we want.

Mike and Antonio are on opposite sides of the room, staring everywhere but at us. They are lost in their own thoughts. I stand diagonal from Mike, in the place of where Jayden had stood long ago. That was where he had talked to me in front of the team after our first fight.

"You were great Em. You were really strong." Those words still comfort me in my darkest times. That's when he started to break all my walls down.

"It was Jayden…who brought us together. Somehow…fighting next to him made me a stronger warrior." My voice is soft, choked, sad. It's reminiscing. I want to say what I never could say to him, how I truly felt. Not all the gory details, but how he helped me. How he helped all of us.

Lauren looks down at the coffee table in front of her, almost as if by staring at it she can make Jayden come back.

"So…what are we supposed to do?" Mike bursts out, walking to over where Mia and Lauren sat. He gestures his arms around him. "Just…forget about him…like he never existed?" He sits down, his head lowered.

"Of course not," Lauren says defensively.

"Mike, you remember what Jayden said. We have a duty as Samurai," Kevin coaches. I bite my lip; even the mere name brings tears to my eyes and a sorrow so deep embedded in what's left of my heart. The scraps.

Antonio gets up suddenly and turns to us with a doleful yet determined look on his face and in his eyes.

"Well he's my best friend. And technically, I'm not a true Samurai like all you are. So, I'm going after him." He starts towards the door. The others look after him, glum but cautious. But I see my chance. I wait a few seconds to see if anyone else is going after him, but no one moves, so I run after him. As I go, I hear the end of the conversation.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I'm sure you're a great Samurai…but it's just not the same without Jayden." Mike shakes his head a little. I catch up to Antonio as he is about to leave through the gate.

"I'm coming with you Antonio," I say. He stops and sighs, staring straight ahead for a moment. Then he turns to me, a soft smile on his lips.

"Emily, you're a true Samurai. You have to stay. I know how much you care about him, but it's your duty to stay and fight." I know Antonio is his best friend and not really a true Samurai, but he doesn't understand. I have to do this. I need to at least see if he's all right.

"Antonio, please. I have to know he's okay. I'll just…I'll just come with you until we find him, then I'll come back. I won't even talk to him. Please." Antonio's gaze softens a little bit. I know he can't stay strong for long. He pauses.

"Okay," he finally answers. I break out in a smile.

"Thank you Antonio. Thanks you. Now come on, let's find him." I grab his arm and pull him along. I hear the shouts of the other rangers as they notice we are both leaving.

"Come back guys!" Kevin yells.

"Emily you can't!" calls Mia.

"Guys, don't do it!" Mike warns us, his hands cupped around his mouth. But I'm not listening to them. I have a chance to see Jayden. Even though it has been only a few hours, the air has already become harder to breathe in. If I can just see him, just make sure he's okay, I'll be better. The air will be lighter.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was a little short, but I don't think I should continue it any more now. It just seems like a good place to stop it, you know? Okay, well I'm not a huge fan of author's notes at the end but I felt it had to be said. Okay, review or don't, Jayden and Emily and the So Cold By Fire story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This starts at the beginning of 'The Great Duel'. Review or don't but I'd rather you do. And yes, I do use a ton of the dialogue straight from the episodes, but don't worry, that's going to change in the later chapters. **

I follow Antonio as we pound down the docks where he normally fishes. He just has a sort of hunch that Jayden might be there. I'm not sure myself where he would be, but that's seems as good a lead as anything.

I almost overtake Antonio in my desperation to see Jayden and have to pull back since I'm not sure where we're going. The fishy, salty smell assaults my nostrils but even it can't drive me away from my search.

"Emily, slow down," Antonio puffs out. I skid a little on the wooden ground, then start to run beside him.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. He just smiles and then we continue to scan for any sign of Jayden. Among the fishermen and joggers, there isn't really anybody else out. Finally I recognize the familiar red hoodie and brown hair and drawstring bag. He's standing by the rail, looking down into the depths of the water, his blue eyes troubled. I stop and put my arm up to stop Antonio as well, for he's looking in another direction.

"Antonio, I found him," I say. Antonio looks happy and his eyes brighten. I'm sure my face expresses the joy that's on his too. We start forward but then he stops me.

"Ah ah ah, you said you wouldn't talk to him," Antonio reminds me. I hold back a groan. In the excitement of finding him, I forgot what I had said. But a promise is a promise.

"Can I at least watch you guys talk?" I know that sounds weird, but just to see him move his mouth and to faintly hear his voice is wonderful. It will assure me that he's real, that I won't go and touch him and he'll disappear.

"Fine, but when I say go, you go," Antonio commands. I give him a small smile and a salute. If that's what it has to be.

"Aye aye, sir," I tease him. He laughs, then walks towards Jayden who is still a few feet away. I get behind the corner of one of the buildings before the dock, where I can still see and hear them, but not be seen.

"Jayden!" Antonio cries out excitedly, throwing his arms in the air. Jayden continues to look straight ahead, not even acknowledging Antonio's cry. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He walks up to Jayden and am glad Antonio doesn't say that I was helping him or that I was watching.

"You shouldn't have followed me," Jayden replies, still looking downcast. If he acts this cold with his best friend, then how would he react if he found out I was there to, hidden but all-seeing?

I didn't really want to find out.

"Lauren…" he shakes his head as to correct himself "the Red Ranger needs you. Antonio looks startled for a moment, but then relaxes and leans his back against the railing.

"Listen…it doesn't make any difference to me that you're not the Red Ranger. You will always be my best friend," Antonio declares softly and wholeheartedly. Jayden slightly smiles. He still has on a hardened mask, but now it's softened a little.

"Thanks," he responds. "I only hope the rest of the team will understand. It's so hard leaving them…like that. Especially Em-" he breaks off suddenly and gazes at the waters below, as if he can find the answers there. I feel my heart stop for a moment.

_Was he about to say my name? Was he?_

"Yes?" Antonio prods. Jayden sighs.

"Especially Emily. I hate seeing her cry and knowing I'm the reason…" he trails off. I feel a little lightheaded. _He cares. _That's all that I can think. _He cares about me. He doesn't like seeing me cry. Just like I can't stand to see him like this._

"You know, for the first time in my life, I…" he says the next part so softly, I almost emerge from my hiding place to come closer but then I hear it on the arms of the wind, blowing towards as if wanting me to hear the words.

"…don't know who I am anymore," he finishes. "Everything I was…is gone." He shakes his head a little and looks back down into the murky, cool water.

_That's not true! _ I want to shout. _You still have Antonio, you still have the team's loyalty, you still have…me._ Antonio looks down for a second but perks right up.

"Hey. How about a nice big breakfast, huh? My treat. Thing's always seem better after a good meal." Not including Mia's though, I think he wants to add. I see it on the tip of his tongue, but he holds it back.

"I really need to be alone," Jayden states gloomily. He continues to look at the waters reflecting the last rays before the sun starts to sink back down. The light catches the blondish highlights in his hair and even from here I can see the rays reflected in his startling blue eyes. Silhouetted by the suns warm blazes against the water, I've never seen him look so alluring.

"Fine then." Antonio nods, leaning back on the railing. "Be alone. But only after I return with some grub. I'll be right back." He pats Jayden on the shoulder, as if not to move then bounds towards me.

"Done, done, and done! I knew he would listen to me." I stare at Jayden, looking so sad and lost and alone.

"I feel so bad for him. He needs to come back; doesn't he see that?" My heart is breaking every time I see him like this. And pretty soon, whenever I won't see him. Then I'll be left with just the memories and the few pictures we have. And of course the pictures in my mind. And the last picture of him is when he's looking so forlorn, so lonely.

"I know Em. I'll try to talk to him about it over breakfast. But you need to go." I stifle a sigh, remembering our agreement. As much as I want to stay, I know I need to go; I got a chance to look at him anyway, more than the others will ever get. And that should be enough to be grateful for.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll tell me everything," I say pleadingly. Antonio nods. I know I can count on him. He won't let me down.

"Defiantly. I'll let you know. Bye Em!" he calls, waving already on his way to get food. I wave after him, then turn back to where Jayden is still drowning in his sadness. I wish I could just go up and comfort him, tell him it's okay, that it doesn't matter that Lauren is the true Red ranger, that we all want him back. But I can't. So I settle with just looking at him for the few precious seconds I have before I have to leave. I etch him in my mind, each feature clearly marked, every detail down in my memory.

"Bye Jayden," I whisper, before I turn away and walk back to the Shiba house without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily! There you are!" Kevin exclaims as I walk through the front door. He rushes up to me. "Guys, Emily's back!" Mike and Mia crowd around me, asking so many questions at once, I can't focus on them all. Then Mia notices something and shushes the others.

"Hey, where's Antonio?" They look at me expectantly. I sigh.

"He's going to stay and try to talk to Jayden some more. I left when he was getting them food; I don't know what happened after that."

"Well what did Jayden say?" Kevin asks eagerly. I hesitate, knowing at least one part of the conversation I don't want to tell them about.

"_It's so hard leaving them like that…especially Emily. I hate seeing her cry and knowing I'm the reason…"_

"He just told Antonio he shouldn't' have followed him and that Lauren needs him and-"

"And he'd be right," a voice breaks in and Lauren steps from around the corner in her training outfit. I notice that the other's are in their training outfits as well and I feel a little off in my casual clothes.

"I need you guys. We need to be a team," she continues. "So let's spar." I nod.

"Okay, let me change first." I head to my and Mia's room, but not before I give the others a look that I'll tell them the rest later. I close the door to my room and let out a deep breath. Quickly, I pull the black-and-yellow training outfit over my head and gaze around the room. It's pretty basic-a wooden bed with white sheets, a bookcase and desk on the other wall, a huge closet on the third wall. But one can tell which side is which-although both are very neat, Mia's is more black and pink while my side has shades of yellow. Small differences-the color of our lampshades, how many books we have, how are shoes are lined up-tell the difference between us.

My eyes stop on a picture on my bedsides table. There's one more difference between mine and Mia's side. The picture, in a simple wooden frame, is after we fought our first Nighlok, Scorpionic. That was when I had hit Jayden with my Earth Slicer and he had almost gotten hurt. I had thrown myself in front of him and was de-morphed. I said I wished I could be as determined to beat evil as he was. And after we had won, he told me I was really strong. And Mentor had wanted a picture of us. So there we stood, in front of the training room. Jayden in the middle with Kevin and me on either side, Jayden's arms slung around us. Mia stood in front of Kevin and Jayden's arms and Mike had kneeled down in front of us. In the corner of the frame I had a picture of all of us after Antonio joined the team. This time Antonio took Kevin's place next to Jayden but there I still was. It seemed like so long ago that we were so happy. Our smiles in the picture were frozen in time. At that point, we had no idea what was coming next, we were just enjoying the time together. And now…

I don't notice the tears coming down until Mia comes in, probably wondering why it's taking me so long.

"Em, come on, we're all-" she stops short. "Oh Em, you're crying! What's wrong?" She flies to me and I put my hand to my cheek, feeling the wet traces from my eyes.

_What isn't wrong? Jayden's gone, Master Xandred is getting stronger, we have a new Red Ranger, and…_

_And I think I'm in love with Jayden._

I'm…I'm f-fine," I say shakily. I need to get a hold of myself. I can't break down, it'll just confirm what everyone knows-I'm the weakest one.

_You were really strong._

I'm not the weakest one. I'm not, but that doesn't stop the tears or bring Jayden back.

Mia wraps me up in a hug and guides me to sit on the bed. I take deep breathes to try and calm myself, but somehow that's never really worked for me. I'm not even crying that hard, just little drops of my soul coming down my face. Even though I saw Jayden and know he's okay, his words keep galloping through my mind, over and over again.

_I hate seeing her cry. And knowing I'm the reason…_

_You were great Em. You were really strong._

_No Emily. You're the best. We're just all glad that you're okay._

Over and over, his heartfelt words sweep all other thought from my mind and I stare blankly at the opposite end of the room. I'm barely aware of Mia talking to me, trying to comfort me. I just need some time alone. To try and mend my forever-broken heart.

"Lauren? Lauren! Guys! Lauren!" Mia calls out, breaking through my thoughts. I have half a mind to tell her not to get them, that I'm fine, but I can't get my mouth to work. Besides, I know she's only trying to help.

Lauren comes into the room, still in her training clothes, followed by Mike, Kevin, and Mentor. I feel a little self-conscious that everyone's here, seeing me break down for the first time, but I'm also glad that they're here to support me.

"Emily, why are you crying?" Kevin asks tenderly. He comes by my side and puts his hand on my shoulder. Mike kneels in front of me and takes one of my hands. Lauren stands next to him and Mentor beside her. I feel a warm feeling make its way through the pieces of my mangled heart. They are all here to support me and care for me and I know I wouldn't want to go through this without any of them by my side.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Lauren asks quietly. The guys look surprised but obey. Mike gives my hand a squeeze then follows the others out of the room.

"We'll be training if you need us," Kevin says uncertainly, hesitant to leave me like this with my broken heart. I try to give him a small smile, feeling the dried tears mix with the new ones still slowly dropping out.

"Don't worry, we can handle this," Lauren assures him. Kevin still looks a little skeptical but nods and leaves. Lauren sits beside me. She simply looks straight ahead. I wonder what she's going to say, what she can say to comfort me, to make the pain go away. Mia is still hugging me and I don't want her to let go.

"You know, I never got to see my brother grow up," she begins softly. I stiffen slightly, wondering what will happen next.

"I never got to see him on his birthdays, never got to play hide-and-seek with him, never got to share the wisdom of an annoying older sister." She half-smiles at that. "But he wouldn't have needed my wisdom anyway. He knows exactly what he's doing and what it's going to cost him. If I had known me coming here had made you guys suffer so much, since you are so loyal to him, I…" she pauses for a moment. "He wouldn't want you to break down like this. If we don't pull ourselves together, then his leave will be in vain.

"I never really saw him that much. But I know you guys have changed him. He knows he doesn't have to do this alone anymore. Emily, I know you're hurting, but you have to stay strong." Stay strong. That's what Jayden told me to do. Suddenly it was like he took Lauren's place in front of me, him looking at me from out of those blue eyes. The eyes I could get lost in so easily. And I know I can't give up now.

But there's still a part of me that refuses to keep fighting, that refuses to try and heal itself.

"If not for the team, or Panorama City, or even the world, then do it for Jayden," Lauren finishes quietly. And that's when I know I can do this. I can go on. I tell that small part of me to stuff it, that my mind's made up and I need to do it for Jayden. Because by saving the world, ultimately I'll be saving him.

I nod, determined, my sadness replaced by an urge to be strong and fight. I'm still sad, I'm still hurting, but now I know I can go on. I turn to Lauren.

"Thanks," I admit. "I needed that." She just smiles.

"I'm glad I could help. I know you're strong Emily. You should've heard all the things Jayden said about you." My head perks up a little.

"He…talked about me?" I ask. Lauren nods, getting up from the soft bed.

"Yeah, he told me about everyone on the team. But you especially. I wonder why?" _I wonder why too. It could be…no, it couldn't be. That's not_ _even possible. Maybe he does really, truly care for you. Or maybe you've finally made him proud._

I smile at that thought and straighten up. I give Mia a hug.

"Thank you too. You really are the best friend a girl could ever have." Mia grins at me.

"I just don't like seeing you-or anyone on the team, really-feeling sad. I'll be here for you to lean on." I flash her a tiny, grateful smile. Lauren extends her hand to me.

"Do you want to be my first training partner?" she questions. I look at her hand for a moment, then take it.

"Yeah, that'd be fun," I reply.

"And we can see how good you really are," Mia teases. Lauren gives a little smirk.

"Okay then," she responds and the leads me out of the room. Mia follows.

I stop at the bathroom for a moment to wash my face to erase the tear marks and I take a good look at myself in the mirror. My eyes still contain that bleakness that Jayden's departure caused, but the color has come back to my cheeks. I shake myself out of my thoughts and head back down the hallway to the training room. Lauren and Mia waited for me so when I emerge we link arms. Mike and Kevin are talking quietly and I see relief on their faces when we enter.

"Are you okay?" Mike rushes to my side. I nod.

"Yeah, I just needed to get that out. Lauren and Mia really helped me out." I gesture to them and they beam, happy to help.

"Well that's good. Are you up to practicing?" Kevin inquires.

"Yep," I say. "Lauren and I are going to spar." They look surprised but compose themselves.

"Okay," Mike says uncertainly. "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Mike, I'm fine," I reassure him. Lauren and I head to the middle of the training room. The others just shrug and go to watch us.

"First I like to warm up with this." Lauren gestures to the LightZord. "Do you want to try?"

"Uh, sure." We had never really used the LightZord for practice before but there's a first time for everything. Lauren sets up the LightZord.

"Okay, just deflect the discs," she tells me. I nod.

"Okay." I wait for a few moments. "Go!" The discs come hurtling towards me. I fend off the first few but then one hits me in the shoulder. I grit my teeth and whack the next one away. Lauren is watching me closely. I block one that heads towards my face but another hits my elbow. This time I can't control the small grunt as it hits me but I don't stop.

Finally I seem to be done. The LightZord stops and Lauren steps forward.

"Good job," she praises me. "You are only a little slow, but that was great for a first time." I smile at her words.

"Mind if I go now?" she asks me. I shake my head.

"No, no, go on." Lauren takes her place and starts to train. Mike and Kevin are standing and watching, while Mia is sitting on one of the couple steps that lead down to the training room floor. I take a seat next to Mia and watch Lauren's very focused practice as the discs come at her. She never misses a disc and at the end, she catches the last few on the hilt of her sword. Mia and I look at each other, clearly impressed.

"So what else did…he say?" Mia asks softly. I chew the inside of my lip, thinking. Even 'he' brings pain to my heart, but I'm not going to cry again.

"Well, Antonio offered to buy him breakfast and Jayden said…" I pause and the others look at me to go on. I look down at my shoes when I continue. Saying his name is so hard, but I can do it. I have to stay strong.

"He said he didn't know who he was anymore. That everything he had…was gone." My voice shakes a little bit and I raise just my eyes to see everyone's reaction. The look horrified, sad, and pitiful. Only Lauren tries to put on a strong face and goes back to training. Mentor comes in just then. I don't think he knows I went with Antonio and I plead with my eyes for the others not to tell him. I think they understand.

"Why aren't you practicing with her?" Mentor Ji asks sternly. We all look at each other then at him, a little confused and sheepish. Mia and I get up and face Ji.

"Actually Mentor, Emily just practiced with me. She's taking a break," Lauren defends me. I smile gratefully at her. Mentor looks at me, nods, but then turns to the others.

"And what about you?" They shuffle their feet and look at the ground and I know what's on all of their minds.

"We want to go and look for him," I say, almost mournfully. Even though I know where he is, maybe if the whole team's there, then he would come back.

But then I remember how he treated Antonio, with no strength left in him to fight and a cool attitude, even though Antonio's his best friend.

"Jayden would want you to help Lauren to complete her mission to seal Master Xandred away." Mentor looks at us pointedly.

"But what about-" Mike starts.

"The fate of the world rests on you working with Lauren," Mentor says firmly. I nod dejectedly. As much as I do want to see Jayden again, we have a job to do. Just as Jayden told Mike when he was planning to become a Nighlok. We have a whole world to save. One person is insignificant to the fate of the world. And Jayden's right. We need to put aside our differences and help Lauren so we can end this.

"I'll go find Jayden," Mentor tells us. "And you…stay…focused." He looks at us meaningfully and walks out the door. We look at each but nod. It's the right thing to do.

**A/N: Wow that was long. It had a lot of reminiscing in it, that's for sure. I know there's not much romance in it yet, but just hold on. I'm a building-up-suspense kind of girl. And remember, reviews are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Our mission isn't over yet. It's our duty to stay with the Red ranger," Kevin admits. He clenches his fists. I know he really wants to make sure Jayden's okay and I know how much it's hurting him that he has to put being the perfect Samurai over being a good friend. I place a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, feeling the same way.

"In that case, maybe she needs a training partner," Mike says. He starts forward but Kevin's arm appears in front of him to stop him. Mia and I look at each other disbelievingly.

"Mike," Kevin warns. "She's our leader." Mike smiles a little. "You know Jayden never liked it when you challenged him." Mike swivels his head to face Kevin.

"She's not Jayden," he defends. I notice Lauren eye us for a split second and still deflect the disc without losing any time. She had started again. Mike takes Kevin's hand off of him and walks towards Lauren.

"Hey Lauren? Do you want to spar?" Kevin throws his hands up in the air. Lauren looks at Mike suspiciously. She offered to practice with me because I was hurting, but Mike? Well, that seemed a little far-fetched.

"I'm pretty good with the sword." He raises his eyebrows a little, a challenge. I didn't know if Lauren would accept.

"It would be an honor," Lauren smiles sweetly at his confidence. "I've always had to train alone."

"Cool." Mike gives a small laugh. And after that, it wasn't pretty and there was no smiling or laughing.

Mike used every trick he could think of and some he'd never used to take down Lauren. But she was incredible. She deflected every move thrown at her and turned it back on Mike. After a few rounds, Mike ends up on the ground.

"Wow, you're awesome," he gets out. Mia and I laugh as Kevin puts his hand on his hips. Lauren raises an eyebrow.

"Who's next?" she asks innocently. Kevin's smile freezes he slowly fades. He looks over to us while we stare at him expectantly. Mia inclines her head and I see a flicker of reluctance in his eyes. So Kevin goes, then Mia. They both do significantly better than Mike, then Lauren turns to me.

"Do you want to spar with me?" she asks, still thinking I was sad. I was, but I think a little training would do me do me some good.

"Yeah, let's do it," I respond. We both take our fighting stance. She cocks her head, indicating it's my first move. I nod.

I swing at her but she ducks and throws her sword up to my throat. I slide under it and move my sword as if to trip her. She jumps over it and deflects another one of my hits. We press our swords hard against each other and it reminds me of not too long ago. Mike and I were sparring outside and we ended up doing something exactly like this. I threw him off and he had fallen and hurt his back. I tried to help him with a bag of frozen peas. I ended up tripping and falling before the Nighlok came. That was when I defeated Negatron, when Mike broke my self-confidence, when we were all so happy at the end getting ice cream.

I decide to use that same move and lean my full wait against the sword. Lauren leans in to and it's a silent battle of our strengths. I know she's physically stronger than I am, so I suddenly release my weight and move to the side. Lauren falls forward, but does a somersault and goes with the momentum. We are about to continue when Mia interrupts us.

"Come one guys. You've had enough training for one day. Its lunch time and I cooked it especially for you, Lauren." She smiles then turns back to the kitchen.

"That was nice of her to cook for you guys and for me. Does she do that often?" Lauren asks, starting to clean up the training room.

"No, thanks goodness. I mean, usually Mentor cooks or we just don't have time," I catch myself.

"Come on let's get into normal clothes." I finish helping her tidy up then we go and quickly change.

Later, Kevin, Mike, and I try to get out of Lauren what she does for fun during lunch. But she always responds with "I train. All the time."

In between her answers of what her life is lacking and her shoving down Mia's food, I feel a little sick. The fact that I get a tight, twisted feeling in my gut every time I think that he's gone doesn't help either.

She's apparently enjoying Mia's 'delicious' cooking for some strange reason. I don't know if it's because she truly likes it or if she's doing it to just gain Mia's respect or tolerance.

Slowly I hide a piece of-well, I'm not sure what it is-but a piece of Mia's cooking in my napkin. To be polite I eat a little of it, but I read the signs in Kevin's and Mike's eyes-they're going to order pizza or something later. I carefully dissect some piece of meat-I'm assuming-as Lauren reaches for some more food.

"I gotta have some more of this," she says enthusiastically. I look at her plate with a look of polite disgust, but thankfully the Gap Sensor goes off.

"Man, not a moment too soon, "Mike declares, spitting out something he had just taken a bite of. Lauren looks disappointed.

"Man, I was really starting to enjoy this," she whispers under her breath. Mia simply smiles contently.

"It'll keep. We'll have leftovers for later." I give her a fake smile and we rush to the table. Lauren presses down on it to show where the Nighlok's attacking and I'm struck by how many times it was Jayden who pressed it, Jayden who led us into battle and Jayden who pretended to love Mia's cooking.

"Corner of Fifth and Roseland," Lauren says firmly. She looks at us all seriously. "Come on!"

As soon as the others see where the Nighlok is, they speed out of the room. I lag behind and stare back at the table.

"I hope Jayden's okay," I mumble, thinking that him and Antonio heed all the time they can get to fix things up. Or at least, try to.

"Please be okay Jayden," I add before I run after the others.

**A/N: Okay, that was short too, but don't worry, I think the big, heavy stuff will happen either in the next chapter or the one after. Review or don't, but of course I'd love if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Recap time: they defeated Gigertox, Antonio had looked for Jayden but couldn't find him, Mentor Ji comes back after talking to Jayden and trying to persuade him not to battle with Deker and informs the team that Jayden is now fighting Deker. Starts at the beginning of 'Evil Reborn'. Reviews are much appreciated!**

After Mentor told us that Jayden's fighting Deker, we all stand there in shock for a minute. I can't believe after everything he had already been through, after everything we had done to prevent this from happening again, he was fighting Deker.

"We have to go after him," Mike declares. "We have to stop this." Mia and I nod. There's no telling what Jayden is going through and we have to help him no matter what, even though he left us.

I feel sadness well up inside me again when I think of the final moments he was in the Shiba house but I breathe in deeply and calm myself.

"Yeah. We have to save Jayden." Mentor looks at us, sadly. I bet he's thinking '_If I couldn't stop him, then can they?_

_Yes, _I answer his unspoken concerns. _We can stop him. We can help him. We can save him. _

"You can't stop this. I've already tried," he adds ruefully. I remember him telling how he had gotten in the way of Jayden and Deker and how they had fallen off a cliff. Jayden had sent Ji away because he feared Deker was coming after him and would probably harm Ji again if Deker stumbled upon them both alone.

"Well, I'm going to," Antonio says, then tries to get up slowly. He groans form the pain and Kevin and Lauren help him get comfortable. I feel bad that he, too, wants to see Jayden and he looked so hard for him. And instead, he got hurt.

"No," I say. "You need to stay and rest." I look at him in concern. He does look a little worse for the wear, after finding out that Jayden's gone where he had left him, he searched everywhere for him. And he was nowhere to be found. But apparently Mentor Ji had found him, and Deker too.

"We'll handle this," Mia says. "Come on guys." Mike and I nod and run after her. Finally we can bring him back to where he belongs. But I hear Mike's feet skid and he stops so Mia and I come back to see what's wrong, my joy of going after Jayden cut short.

"Kevin. Come on, let's go!" Mike says. Kevin looks torn and I know he's once again struggling with the path of being a Samurai and being a friend. The ultimate choice for him. He gave up everything to become the perfect Samurai, to always do his duty. But he and Jayden had grown close and they both were very good friends. Kevin wanted to help him, but he didn't know what to chose-his mind or his heart.

"I'm gonna stay with Lauren," he finally says. I'm shocked that he would decide that over Jayden, but deep down, I knew he would. Being a Samurai to him meant everything.

"We need to divide and conquer in case there's another Nighlok attack. I hate to spilt up the team…but this way Lauren can continue to master the Sealing Power while you help Jayden." Mia nods understandingly and goes to pat his arm. Lauren looks happy at the fact that Kevin wants to stay but doesn't say anything to stop us from leaving. She wants her brother found and safe as desperately as the rest of us. Mentor stands up and clears his throat.

I have a feeling he's going to let us go with words of caution, maybe a piece or two of advice that can help. But instead he dashes my dreams.

"Actually, I think all of you should stay."

"What?" Mike says. Mia and Mike start to talk at once but I just stare sadly at Mentor. Even after everything, he still doesn't want us to go see Jayden.

"Nothing can stop Jayden. Nothing can. I tried already and it just didn't work. Nothing will satisfy Deker until he fights Jayden." I know there's truth in his words, but I refuse to accept it. We've entrusted our lives to him again and again, putting our lives on the line for his. Just because he's not the true Red Ranger doesn't mean that's changed. We still want to protect him, to stop the mindless fight between him and Deker, where they're fighting just for the sake of fighting, not for anything good or pure or clean. Just to hear the clang of metal against metal, to feel the rush of excitement sword fighting brings, to battle away all of his emotions and get out everything he's feeling.

"Mentor, please," Mia begs. "We need to help him."

"That's right. We have to make sure he's safe," pleads Mike. I look at Mentor and sigh.

"Please Mentor?" I ask softly. The room quiets and they all stare at me. Mentor Ji's gaze softens as he sees how much I'm hurting.

"Emily…you may go." I feel a rush of gratitude towards Mentor that he sees how much pain this is causing me and why I need to go so badly. Mike, Mia, and Antonio looked surprised and outraged.

"But why can't we all-"Mike starts but Ji glares at him and he stops his sentence.

"Emily knows why. Besides, we can't have two able-bodied rangers and one injured one left to protect the city. What happens if it's more than you can handle?"

"I'm not that in-ow!" Antonio had tried to get up to prove his point of being okay but ended up hurting himself anyway. Lauren and Kevin soothe him and lay him back down. He glowers at me, but not directed at me. More towards the pain and annoyance he can't do anything about.

"I'm sorry guys. Don't worry." I try to smile for their benefit. "Just focus on protecting the city. As…Jayden," It's still so hard to say his name, "would say it, 'One person is insignificant to the fate of the world.' I'll get him back here safely. Or at least make sure he's okay," I say, determined to make the most of my opportunity to see Jayden. But at the same time, I'm scared for what I might find. Jayden fighting weakly. Jayden losing. Jayden dying.

_No! You won't even think that! Jayden's far too strong to lose to Deker. He just needs help. You have to keep hope. You have to stay strong._

I turn and run out the door, hoping all the way that Jayden's okay and that I'll be in time to help him.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was also a little short, but I felt that was a good place to leave it off at. So keep tuning in later for the next installment of 'So Cold By Fire' and don't forget to review! You have no idea how much reviews mean to me since I don't get very many. Reviews feed my soul.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Since you guys were so good in reviewing, I worked so hard to put up another chapter today! Congratulations, it took awhile and I was so tired. But enjoy! BTW, I'm not including Dayu in my version. I'm sorry, don't hate me! Ahhhh! *Runs away in fear*. But seriously, it's a more dramatic, romantic, maybe OOC 'Evil Reborn'.**

I run through the forest, knowing somehow Jayden and Deker would be here. I knew because I was thinking along the lines of '_If I was a cursed half-Nighlok out for bloodthirsty revenge, where would I fight my mortal enemy?_

And the answer-somewhere as far away as possible from anyone else so they can't interfere.

Besides, that's where Mentor said he found Jayden battling before.

I shiver from the coldness as I whip through the trees, the wind causing only half of it. The sun is going down, outlining all the dark trees against the sky. Pretty soon, it will be totally dark. I have to find Jayden before then.

I run faster, looking for a flash of red or an explosion or something to tell me where they are. I listen intently for screams or grunts, but it is silent except for the sound of my heavy breathing.

_Come on, run faster! Faster! I have to get to Jayden! Before it's too late. I have to find him. Faster! Go faster._

"Jayden!" I call out, desperate to find him. It has turned dark in these few minutes and I don't know if I can continue to look for him in the impenetrable darkness.

"Jayden!"

"Ahhhh!" A shout echoes in the distance. I stop abruptly.

"Jayden?" I call, softer. Suddenly there's a giant explosion, followed by large tongues of fire reaching up towards the sky, the smoke puffing away from them. I stand, horrified.

"JAYDEN!" I scream out, wondering if that was him. _Is he already gone? _But I shake my head. I can't think like that. A sob catches in my throat as I scream out again.

"Jayden!" For a moment I still stand, too shocked and scared to move. But then I think _What if that _was _him? What if he's injured? I have to find out. I have to help him._

I rush towards the explosion which has shrunk a little. It's still licking the sky and feeling the joy of flying above everything for the first time, but I don't acknowledge it anymore. I have to see if Jayden's okay.

For a moment, I wish the others were here, that I didn't come on my own. They would worry with me, comfort me, warm me, and we would save Jayden together. We'd be a team once more. But I'm alone now.

I break through the trees into a small clearing. In that clearing, there is a circle of fire. And in that fire is…

_Jayden._

I see him hunched over, beaten, torn clothes, and dirty. I see Deker staring to pull himself up by his sword.

"That's impossible," Jayden gets out through gritted teeth. He looks in pain and I want to help him so badly. To take away his hurt.

"This cursed body won't stop," Deker rasps, just as tired and dirty as Jayden. He's pulling himself up by his sword and Jayden is trying to crawl away, but he's too weak. I know that he can't move very well and Deker will kill him for sure.

_I can't let that happen. I _won't.

"Jayden!" I scream, running as close as I can to the fire. Jayden turns, surprised.

"Emily! What are you doing here!" he yells while Deker is still struggling to stand. I almost run straight into the fire. I stop inches away from it, my arms in front of my face to protect it from the smoke and flames.

"You have to stop!" I shriek, trying to get as close as I dared. "Jayden! Stop it! Please! You two have fought enough!" Jayden looks at me for a moment and I can see in his eyes, he's weary. Sore. And wants to get it over with. He wants it to be done with. He wants to rest.

"Let's finish this," Deker growls, finally standing with the help of Urmasa. Jayden stares at him and I see fear flash on his face then vanish.

"No! Neither of you have to do this!" I cry, hoping it will stop them. Jayden bares his teeth, trying to get enough strength to stand and fight.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. She just wants you to come _home_," he murmurs tauntingly, holding his side. Jayden narrows his eyes at him.

"This is all I ever needed to do." Deker grunts. "Raise your sword. This time I will find peace in your defeat." He goes to pick up his own sword, buried deep in the ground. But he can't pull it out. Jayden looks on triumphantly.

"Face it Deker. It's over. You're too tired to even lift your sword." Jayden starts to back up but Deker nonetheless smile sinisterly.

"I will fight you."

"Jayden! Stop, please!" I scream at them. Deker turns to me, his dirty and sweaty face evil. "Come in, yellow ranger, and help your friend."

"No Em! Don't" Jayden calls but I don't listen. I have to help him. I know he's playing me, that something's going to happen but I don't care. Jayden's worth it. An opening in the fire appears and I walk boldly through it. There's nothing I had ever felt so strongly for, so inclined to make happen. It closes behind me and I just realize how small it is, how little space we have, and how hot it is.

"Em, leave! Go! Get out of here!" Jayden tells me but I shake my head. _I'm sorry. But I've entrusted to you my life before. And now I'm giving you my life once again._ I take out my Samuraizer.


	8. Chapter 8

"Go go Samurai!" I call and I morph. Deker looks pleased.

"Maybe this will motivate you to get up and fight me," he taunts. Jayden is determined to get up, I can tell, but he's burned out. He has almost nothing left. I stand in front of Jayden, sword at the ready.

Ready to give my life for him.

"Samurai ranger, ready," I say. Deker looks at me and pulls his sword up.

"Emily, no!" Jayden cries. _I'm sorry Jayden. You would've done the same for me. But I have to do this. We're more than just teammates, I'm your friend._

"Let's fight." And we start. He's good, really good, even in a weakened state. We move around the edges of the fire, me trying to avoid where Jayden is and Deker not caring. He slashes me several times but I continue to get up and fight, even though it hurts so much.

_For Jayden. You have to protect Jayden. For Jayden._ I repeat in my head over and over and that's the only thing that keeps me going.

Finally though, he gives me one final hit and I tumble to the ground, out of breath, de-morphed, and in so much pain. I clutch my stomach. The source of the torture. I notice I'm covered in scrapes and bruises, my clothes are torn, and I'm so dirty.

I look just like Jayden.

"Get up yellow ranger. Get up and fight. Or is this too much of a challenge for you?" Deker asks me mockingly. I grunt with pain and use my spin sword to help me up. I push it into the ground, leaning my full weight on it until I'm upright.

"No," I pant. "This is a good pace." But one hit from Deker and I'm down again, sprawled out on the ground.

"Emily! Emily! I swear, if you hurt her, I will give you the fight of your life," Jayden threatens. Deker smiles and then I realize what he had been planning. He was going to use me to make Jayden fight and hurt me if he didn't.

We had fallen into his trap.

"Jayden, get out of here," I tell him, trying to get up again. But my energy was run dry, like a riverbed withheld from rain. "Get out! He's going to-" Before I can finish, Deker places his foot right on my stomach.

"Oof!" I grunt as he puts almost his full weight on this single foot, pressing me into the dirt. Jayden looks horrified, angry and for a moment…scared.

Deker proceeds to then place the tip of Urmasa right below my throat. I can feel the slight quiver of it, how it yearns to kill me.

"Emily!" Jayden starts forward but stops when he sees the blade go deeper into me. I suck in a deep breath, feeling the blade slice through my clothes and feel the cool metal on my skin. I lean my head back, too exhausted to keep it up. But I don't black out. I try to keep awake, knowing any moment could be my last. I'm on alert, trying to find a way we can get out, a way to escape. But there's no way out.

"I'll fight you Deker! I'll fight you ten million times if I have to. Just please…don't," Jayden finishes softly, his face going darker than the night around us. Deker looks pleased, as if he had just discovered something important. He looks at Jayden intently, trying to read between the lines. Jayden avoids his gaze, instead looking at me, trying to tell me it will be alright, that we'll both get out. But I know that's not true. Only one will get out.

I hope it's him.

"You care for her," Deker finally exclaims. Jayden doesn't meet mine or Deker's eyes, instead looking down at his spin sword gleaming in the firelight.

"Of course, she's my teammate…and friend."

"No," Deker shakes his head. "I mean you care for her more than that, deeper. You…you love her!" he announces, startling both of us. I glance at Jayden but he's still looking down.

"Jayden?" I say softly. He meets my eyes. "Jayden…what's he…do you?" Jayden looks down again.

"Tell her Red Ranger. Or I will make her death as slow and painful as possible. Your sadness will only sweeten the victory." To prove his point, Deker stabs Urmasa vehemently deeper and I feel the skin break. A few drops of blood bleed through my clothes and I feel fear paralyze me, almost too afraid to listen to the next few words.

"No, don't!" Jayden looks like he's about to be sick.

"Jayden please! Just, get out of here!" I beg him. I don't care if he says he doesn't, I don't care of he says he hates me, I just want him to get as far away from here as possible. Jayden looks at me through his hollowed eyes, so aged with worry and distress they almost look like they belong to another person. But it's the same eyes, the same eyes I've always loved.

"Emily…you're one of my best friends. You're everything a girl can be and more. You're beautiful, sweet, caring, funny, loyal. You always make sure the team's okay, always being nice to people…I think I've felt this for a long time. And I've realized…" He pauses and I'm entranced by him. He just said all those nice things about me. Me, the girl who was never good at anything, me the girl who was always teased and bullied, me who had loved him for a long time.

"Yes?" Deker prods. I don't know why he even wants Jayden to speak of this. I don't know what he's going to do with this. Jayden sighs and starts to crawl closer. He puts his hands up at the twitch of Deker's hand.

"I'm not going to do anything, I just wasn't to be closer to her." Deker keeps the sword on a steady pressure though. Jayden kneels beside me and I look up at his weathered face that had gone through so much so young.

"And I've realized…" he starts again. "That…that I am in love with you Emily. I'm in love with you." My head feels dizzy and I feel like I can't breathe. Jayden just said he loved me? He loved me? After everything, he loves me?

I feel so, so happy and light and free, like I can do anything, fight anyone, take on a whole army.

"R-really?" I ask. Jayden gives a faint smile.

"Really," he answers. We stare into each other's eyes, forgetting that Deker's there, that I could die any minute, that he's not the Red ranger, everything. I'm getting lost in his eyes, I'm drowning in them and I don't want to swim. I don't want to resurface.

"Love," Deker murmurs. We're both startled out of our thoughts. "I…I once knew love. It was…" But then he shakes his head firmly. "What…what's happening to me? Nighlok don't love! They can't…"

"But you're only half-Nighlok. You've had this…emotion before, haven't you?" I say slowly. Deker looks down at me and for a second I can see uncertainly and mercy in his eyes.

"You can love again," I press on earnestly. "We can break the curse. But not like this."

"You can be like…us," Jayden puts in. I look at him, happy despite how close to death we are. _There's an Us?_

"I'm glad to hear that," Deker says. "But it doesn't change anything. This will make my victory all the more better and impressive." He suddenly raises his sword up and plunges it downward. Jayden cries out but I roll to avoid it, having gathered enough strength to at least stand up. It lands straight in the ground, quivering a little bit. I catch my breath, realizing how close that was.

"No!" Deker growls. "You will fight me. And you will die." He comes at us again and I help Jayden up by pulling him up by his under arms. He deflects Deker's first hit and makes him move backwards as I draw a symbol power. I don't even know if I have that much symbol power left in me but I have to try.

"Symbol power, rocks," I say, drawing it in the air. Stones come out of nowhere and fall onto some flames, making an exit.

"Jayden, quick!" I cry. He backs up, making sure I can get through.

"No!" Deker shouts and barrels into Jayden. Jayden stumbles as Deker hits him.

"Jayden!" I scream. But with one of his hands, Jayden sweeps me over the rocks. I tumble over them and land hard on the ground. I instantly get back up, to see what's happening. Deker managed to move my rocks out of the way so they're trapped once again.

"Jayden! No!" But he's locked in another battle with Deker.

After everything I've done, after I risked my life to help him get out alive, he once again puts my life above his own. And it costs him another fight with Deker.

Jayden dodges all his hits, sending out forceless ones. But Deker is tired too. They continue this game until Deker falls, weakened by our fight and he doesn't get back up. Jayden puts his sword over his shoulder.

"This fight is over," he rasps and stumbles away, waiting for me to make an opening. They somehow ended up on the other side of the circle and Jayden is facing away from me. Deker looks at him for a second, almost as if daring him to say otherwise.

"If only that were true," he mutters. He changes into his Nighlok form, raising his sword before my eyes. Jayden, with his back turned, doesn't notice.

"JAYDEN!" I scream. "Look out!"

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving it like this, but don't worry I'll update pretty soon. Besides if you've seen the episode, you pretty much know what happens next but of course I added a little twist. Review or don't, but I'd go with the first choice. Just saying.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jayden looks back then staggers backwards as fear and surprise crosses his face. I know I have to do something, anything so I take my spin sword and since Deker has his back to me, I slash him in the back as hard as I can, with all the power and energy I have. I fall to my knees, now out of almost all my strength. A blue line appears down Deker, slicing him in half. He drops his sword, it falling and sticking in the ground before him. Jayden falls on his back in his haste to get away from Deker. He tries to scoot backward to avoid him and grunts out in surprise. Deker moans.

"Uh…uh…" He falls to his knees and transforms back into his human form. Finally, his body hits the ground.

"Jayden! Hang on!" I shout. I take my Samuraizer and hold it in my hand.

"Symbol Power…rocks," I utter but nothing happens. I don't have enough power. "Symbol Power, rocks!" I try again and…nothing.

"I wish Kevin were here," I mumble to myself. "Symbol Power…rocks!"

"Emily, stop it! You're too exhausted. We'll find some other way," Jayden calls out. He's warily eyeing Deker, who hasn't moved. I wonder if he's dead but push the thought out of my mind. I need to focus solely on my symbol power. _Come one, come on. You can do this. All your strength, all your energy. Come on!_

"Symbol Power…rocks," I say one last time wearily and stones appear. But I'm too tired to be joyful. They set themselves over a part of the fire but I know they can't last forever. I rush inside the circle, carefully avoiding Deker and try to help Jayden up. But I'm too drained, too beaten. Jayden sees how trying it is for me to help him.

"Em, you're too tired. I can get up fine," he reassures me. But he can't. I shake my head stubbornly and wrap his arm around my shoulders. Slowly, we get back up and I lead him out of the fiery chasm. Not a moment too soon for the stones eventually become crumpled and the fire completes its once-interrupted trail. Jayden and I fall in a heap on the grass, not too far from it. We're both almost dead on our feet. But we have enough strength to stay awake.

"Jayden, look!" I point to where Deker is. Jayden follows my hand and his eyes widen. Deker is still alive, but barely.

"At last…I'm free," he whispers. He starts to disparate. I gasp and cling to Jayden's arm. He's too grim to notice.

"His curse…has finally been lifted. And you did it Em. You saved him," Jayden looks down at the ground. I have a hard feeling in my stomach. If I saved him, that means I've killed him. Normally, we don't have any qualms about killing Nighlok, but Deker was different. He had once been human, just like any of us. True, he had done terrible things, but he had also saved the world. I sigh, knowing in the end, he got what was coming.

I know I'm wearing a sad look but so is Jayden. As happy as we are for this to finally be over, I can't help but wonder what would've happened. If things had turned out differently.

"Emily, why don't you rest for now?" Jayden suggests tenderly. "We'd be sure to get lost going back…to the Shiba house." I notice how he doesn't call it home anymore and my heart that had just begun to heal fades a little. He looks exhausted himself, but I couldn't exactly disagree with him. That fight with Deker, along with the strain of almost dying, almost losing Jayden, and fighting a Nighlok before and the worry over him on top of that meant that I was about to go to sleep.

"Are you sure?" I make sure he nods before I lie down and put my hands under my head. I want to go to sleep right away but somehow, tired as I am, I just can't seem to fall into unconscious. Even though Deker's gone and we've fought much worse than him, I don't think I can get that image out of my head. The picture of him fading before my eyes, turning into nothing and taken away by the wind. It's sad and hopeful and wrong and right and…and I don't even know how I feel about it.

But I do know that I'm happy right now. Jayden and I had faced Deker by ourselves and we had won. It had been so close to ending us but we had triumphed over it. And we had learned something new about each other. Jayden had said he loved me and that was the thing that kept me going. That when we would get out of it, I would have someone waiting for me. Someone who cared. Someone who wanted what's best for me. Someone who always had my back. Someone who always told me that it was going to be okay.

Someone who loved me.

It then occurred to me that I had never told him those three little words back. He had told me and I had been speechless but I didn't' tell him I loved him. It suddenly seemed very urgent that he needed to know it before I fell asleep. Which wasn't going to happen soon anyway.

"Jayden?" I ask sleepily, lifting my head up to see him sitting close by me, staring at the flames dancing in the dark night. He turns his head to the sound of my voice and looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay Em? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I tell him, giving a faint smile. I just wanted to say that…" Even though this is the big moment that I've waited for, the words I've always wanted to say to him, I can't get my mouth to work, can't get thoughts out. With him sitting in the glow of the firelight, even though he's torn and dirty, even though he's beyond tired, I've never seen him so at peace.

Or so beautiful.

"I just wanted to say that…that I love you too." I finally get those words out of me after holding them back for so long. "For a long time. I just…I just couldn't tell you. I'm…I'm sorry." I look down at the ground that I can barely see in the darkness.

"Emily, it's okay. Lauren being the real Red ranger hasn't been the only secret I've been keeping." I look at him in curiosity, turning my whole body towards him and tilting my head.

"Yes?" I ask him. He looks back at the circle of fire, trying to figure out the right words to say. I wait patiently.

"Whatever you may have thought before, that I was just saying that to get us out, you're wrong," he says quietly, not answering my unspoken question of his other secret.

"I didn't think you were lying," I say, a little hurt that I would even think that. But I see him smile slightly and I feel instantly better. Just to see him smile a little after going so long without it makes me feel happier.

"Good. Because I wasn't just saying that to get out alive. I…I meant it. And that was my greatest secret Emily. That I was-_am_-in love with you. And I'm not going to keep that a secret anymore. I've learned…I've learned it's better to let your team know your deepest and darkest to get you through." His smile grows as he turns to look back at me. "But of course, you guys are more than just teammates. You're my best friends."

"Jayden…" I move closer to him. "You know we'd-I'd-do anything for you. And you know that you keeping a secret doesn't matter to me that much. You've proved yourself over and over again that you care about all of us so much. And we're not going to let you throw that all away just because you kept something from us.

"Jayden, when we all first came to the Shiba house, we didn't know each other. You didn't know us. But we all changed under your leadership…under your kindness. You may be ready to leave us because of a secret, but we're not ready to say good-bye to you. Not yet anyway." Jayden looks touched by my words. I feel like the great weight that's been on my shoulders, the great secret I've had that I kept from everyone, is let go. It's gone. Jayden knows it and he loves me back. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world where the person you love so much, down to the very core of your being and you love them with everything you have, that they feel the same way.

Jayden moves closer to me. I'm still lying on my side with my arm propping up my head. He takes one hand and caresses my cheek. I feel the scars and calluses from many years of hard work and determination on his hand. I feel so much strength coming from him. But at the same time his touch is tender, gentle. It's amazing.

He slowly leans his head towards me. I have a feeling of what he's going to do next but I don't believe it. It seems too good to be true. It seems like a dream, that I'll wake up at the best moment, that if I move, he'll disappear.

"You have no idea of how long I've wanted to do this," he whispers softly. His breath is warm on my face. He is so close I can count the faded freckles on his face.

"Probably not as long I've wanted to do it," I say, breathless. He just smiles and closes the small gap between us with his lips.

My heart stops beating when he kisses me. It's a feather-light kiss, not hard or forced but still with all the passion of the more intense ones. His hand is still on my cheek while my other hand went up and is tangled in his hair. His is soft, warm, safe. The fireworks behind my eyelids are all shades of red and yellow.

Of us.

Finally he pulls away. We just stare at each other at first.

"You should probably get some sleep," he says at last. I'm a little disappointed because I want to talk to him more but after all we've been through, it's probably a good idea.

"Okay," I agree, yawning. Even though I lay down on my side with my hands under my head, I still can't fall asleep. Jayden notices and starts to comfortingly rub big, slow circles on my back. I smile sleepily.

"Thanks Jayden. That's going to…to help." I pause as another big yawn escapes me. I can hear a small chuckle form him.

"Then I'll keep doing it until you fall asleep." Always the gentleman.

"Thanks." I close my eyes, seeing the last picture of today in my mind before I fall asleep. The picture of me and him, kissing before the firelight, in the warmth of the flames and each other in the obsidian night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback for this story. It means so a lot that you guys love it so much. Feel free to PM me any time with your ideas of if I should continue or not. I love hearing from you guys-it makes my whole day brighten up. And now, without further ado, here's chapter 10.**

I wake up to the sunlight streaming through the trees. Last night, the trees and the clearing that had seemed so formidable and dark and heartless was now perfectly normal and safe. I turn over on my side, scanning for Jayden. He's sting a little ways from me, his hands clasped under his chin as he sits cross-legged, staring at nothing.

"Jayden?" I say hesitantly, not sure if he wants me to disturb him or not. But he turns and smiles slightly at me.

"Good morning," he greets me. I smile at him, stretching my arms above my head. I'm surprisingly stiff form sleeping on the ground for a few hours and I know it's going to show if there's a Nighlok attack.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I ask him. I find it a little amusing that we're having a perfectly normal conversation when after everything that's happened, we really should at least be talking about it. Jayden looks down.

"Well, actually, I didn't really sleep," he admits.

"That's not good Jayden! What if a Nighlok attacks today? Then you won't be in any condition to-"

"But I'm not going to fight," he cuts me off. I look at him, confused. He's not going to fight? But then…

Then it hits me. He's going to be leaving again.

_No, no, no! Why is he leaving? I thought last night…I thought I convinced him. I thought he knew that we needed him, that we're not a team without him. I thought…_

Jayden gets up, his hand in his pockets, facing away from me. I look up at him with wary eyes, prepared for the worst. I take a nearby stick and start drawing random pictures in the dirt to keep my mind off of what he's going to do. I don't know if he's trying to catch my eye or not but still I stare at the ground, not sure if I can look at him when the inevitable happening.

"Thank you Emily…for helping me last night. I'll always be grateful to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't share my secret before. It's just…Lauren and the plan had to be protected." I raise my eyes to him for a moment, still sad that he thought keeping a secret was the end of the world, then I lower them again.

The smoke, leftover from yesterday's fire is blowing in the wind behind him, making him look like if he takes any more steps backwards, he'll vanish into the mist and I'll never see him again.

"I think it's time for me to go now," he says softly, a muscle clenching in his jaw. He turns around as I stand up and flash my eyes to his retreating back. _He's really going to leave again. He's really leaving._

"Jayden," I say. I wait for him to turn to me but he doesn't. He does halt however. I gather all my courage to tell him what's right. I thought last night, it would all be okay but I guess not. "Stop leaving. You know that you're still our leader. Didn't you listen to anything that I said last night? I don't care you kept a secret. And I know the team feels the same way. When we all followed you, it was real. We're all still friends."

"I'm not who you thought I was," he answers me, still facing away. I shake my head. What can I say to make him forgive himself, to come back to us, back home?

Back to me.

"Jayden, what about all the battles?" I walk a few steps towards him. I'm not usually one for confrontation, not one for outbursts. But if this doesn't convince him, nothing will. "All the fights we went through? Are you saying that we didn't know the person who was leading us? That we didn't trust who was the leader of our team? Jayden, if you think that everything the team has gone through isn't real, if it was all a lie just because you kept a secret, then say it to my face." I cannot believe I just said that. I wait impatiently for his response, saddened by the fact he hasn't answered me yet. But he lowers his head and starts to turn around, still slightly limping from last night.

He finally brings his head up to meet my eyes and I see a small tear roll down his face. Just a little drop of his soul, let out for all the world to see. It's the first time I've ever seen him shed a tear, every seen him look so sad and defeated. We stare at each other for a long moment, never breaking eye contact.

"I didn't think so," I finally say. He lowers his eyes, staring at the ground in front of him. I slowly take small steps towards him until I reach him and link my arms around his.

"No matter what you do, no matter how many secrets you keep from me, nothing can ever make me abandon you," I whisper quietly. "We're always going to be friends, Jayden. Rangers together…"

"Samurai forever," he finishes, finally looking up at me with the faint trace of a smile. We both notice then that Deker's sword, still stuck in the dirt form the ordeal last night, starts to shine a bright red. We gaze at it, wary of what will happen next. But then it turns into purple sparkles that vanish into the clouds. We star up at it, memorized at the disturbing beauty of what has caused so much harm.

Suddenly my Samuraizer rings. I look down, not sure I want to answer it, since it ruined such a perfect moment. But I reach down and flip it open.

"Yes?" I ask. It's Mentor on the other end.

"Emily? Are you okay? Is Jayden with you?" He sounds weary but alert. I wonder what's happened since I've been gone. It's really been less than a day but it seems like forever.

"I'm fine. Jayden's with me now. What's wrong Mentor?" He pauses a few seconds and I feel worried. What could've happened?

"You need to hurry to the Marina. The team needs your help. They're facing a great amount of Moogers." He sounds almost frantic and I feel lead drop in my stomach. Mentor is almost never worried. He's always calm and thinking clearly. This has to be bad if he's anxious.

"Got it. I'll be there," I say into the Samuraizer, then turn to Jayden after closing it. "There's a lot of Moogers down by the Marina. The rest of the team's already down there. Jayden, will you please come with me and join the rest of the team?" I plead him. He looks down, then takes my hand. He's just as warm and gentle now as he was last night and I realize I've never held his hand before. Sure, he's helped me up many times, but that was as a Ranger. Come to think of it, I can't recall him doing that to anyone else and the thought warms my heart.

Jayden takes a few minutes, having an inner turmoil within himself-mind vs. heart. I look at him expectantly. Finally, his smile grows a little.

"Go on. I need a minute…but I promise I'll meet you there." I grin at him, happy that my words had some effect after all. Or maybe he just needed some time, but anyway, he'd join with us. We'd be a team once again.

"Really?" I check just to make sure. He nods. I wait for a moment, wanting to know if I should say or do anything else but then I turn to run.

"Emily," he says, stopping me. I turn back to him.

"Be careful. Now that we've just gotten together…now that I know you love me back, I don't…I don't want to lose you." I feel my heart flutter a little bit at his words.

"Don't worry. With you there soon, how could I not be safe?" I bound up to him, kiss him lightly on the cheek then start to run away. I look back just to see that he touched where I had kissed him and I can't help the happiness spread throughout my body from my very heart and soul. But as I get farther away from him, I start to focus on my job and the task at hand.

"Go go Samurai!" I call, drawing my symbol in mid-run. Rangers together, Samurai forever! I add silently in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think I'm going to continue until the end of the series, so only like two more episodes to go! This is at the end of 'Evil Reborn', so there's not a ton of Jemily in it. Fair warning. But don't' worry, there's going to be so much in the next couple chapters.**

I run into the square just in time to hear Antonio lament on how bad this is.

"This is not fantastic," he mummers and I see what he means. The city is being flooded by Moogers on the ground and Antonio and Lauren are fighting the Mega Moogers with the Samurai Gigazord. It's just too much to handle for our single team of six-well, seven when Jayden gets here.

I smile a little at the thought of Jayden. Even when most of the team had secretly lost hope that he would come back, that he would be our leader again, I didn't. And he came through. We came through together.

"No way not today!" I hear Kevin's voice and then see him defend a helpless civilian. His Spin Sword clashes with the Mooger's weapon and he deflects it away from them.

"You Moogers might as well ship out!" Mia's cry penetrates through the noise of metal hitting upon metal. She battles away the few Moogers close to her and goes to help Kevin with his load.

"Golden! I knew our team would come through," Antonio says to Lauren inside the zords. He's probably smirking under his helmet right now.

"Don't worry guys! We got you covered," Mike calls up to them, back to back with a Mooger before slashing it aside. The others nod.

"Hey guys," I sing out, almost cheerfully, helping fend off three Moogers around Kevin. He stops for a moment. He's probably wondering why I sound so happy when we're being attacked by the most amount of Moogers that we've ever faced before. And the reason I'm so happy? Well, so upbeat? It's that Jayden will join us. We'll be a team again and when this is over, we can deepen our relationship.

"Emily! There you are. Are you okay? Did you find Jayden?"

"Is he okay?" Mia asks, hitting aside a Mooger behind me. I move out of the way as it falls and Mia comes to stand beside me. I nod.

"I'm okay and he is too. Deker's gone. We defeated him," I explain, ducking under a Mooger's sword and slashing it in the back. "He says he'll be here soon."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Mike cries out, flipping over a patch of Moogers to land beside us. We stand back to back, surrounded by an endless sea of evil Nighlok henchmen.

"Ready guys?" Kevin takes his stance. We all nod. I'm kind of in the mood to kick serious butt. And I think I've found my answer.

"Let's do this!" Mike charges ahead to the first Moogers he encounters.

I shake my head, then start to battle my own share of evil. I dodge one sword only to have to deflect another one and then having to duck to the ground and use my Spin sword once more. I shove aside one and it crashes into another but then I have two Nighlok swords forcing down on mine. I throw my Spin sword into the air, then slash them in their chases. Pretty soon, though, we're almost done.

But then a few still-standing Moogers I see through the streams of clear space I created by taking them down, dart away from us towards a new threat.

"What?" I mumble, looking over them to see who is coming, hoping my wish is correct. And it is.

It's Jayden.

He runs towards us, Spin sword in hand and fights through the throngs of Moogers to get to us. He's chopping them down quickly and soon gets to me.

"You're late," I tease him, throwing my sword into a Mooger. It falls down behind us as a slight smile graces Jayden's face.

"But I told you I'd be here soon, right?" I nod. Jayden grabs my arm and pulls me to him as he slashes at the monster bearing down on us. I stare up into his eyes, a little sad that he can't see me through my helmet.

"Come one guys! There's more down by the ocean!" Jayden calls to the rest of the team. They star towards us, avoiding the fallen Moogers.

"Jayden! You're okay!" Kevin exclaims. They others all start to talk at once but Jayden puts his hand up. I merely gaze at him, a little happy that the others can't see my blushing face. they don't know about…us yet and I have no idea how to break it to them.

"It's great to see you again, but as I was telling Emily, we have to get down to the ocean. Dayu's there and there's no telling what she could be doing." The team looks at each other then nods.

"Right!" We sprint down to the ocean and I'm thankful it's not too far. As we run, I reflect on what we're doing. This could be our last battle ever. Lauren could defeat Master Xandred. All would be well again.

The streets are deserted, everyone running for cover from the amount of Moogers there once was. It's a little eerie, going through an empty city. There's almost no one around and no sounds, just the sound of our feet pounding the pavement and our heavy breathing.

Finally we reach the ocean. There's a small pack of Moogers off to the side of Dayu who is mournfully playing her harmonium.

"I'll take care of them." Jayden inclines his head and turns. I take a step forward but hold myself back from saying anything. He doesn't need my words right now; he needs to focus on defeating the Nighlok. So instead of telling him to be careful, I just nod and give him silent wishes.

As he runs off, there comes more Moogers, probably sent by Dayu to keep us busy.

"Great. This is all we need," Mike mutters. He takes his stance anyhow when Kevin nudges him.

"Come one guys!" And once more we run off into battle. I join Mia as we fight off a hoard of Moogers together. We double-slash each of them together every time until there's nothing left. Until they've all fallen. Mia looks up, seeing some pebbles fall from the top of a ledge close by. She strains her neck as I look too.

"Dayu!" She gasps and I see she's right. Dayu's closer then we thought, still pricking at her instrument.

"Pink ranger! Yellow ranger!" She turns her head, still holding her harmonium close. From up there, she looks even more intimidating and sorrowful

"What are you doing here?" Mia shouts up at her. Dayu waves her hand causally, holding her harmonium in the other and raising it up.

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm a Nighlok, aren't I? I'm here to feast on human suffering!" She steps closer to the edge of the ledge, her voice snarling. But I can tell she's covering up a great sadness with her anger. She's grieving…grieving for Deker.

Because I killed him.

Suddenly ,I don't feel so well. Yes, Dayu and Deker were terrible, and yes they had done awful things, but they were also lovers, not unlike Jayden and I. and I know I would feel exactly like her if someone took Jayden away from me.

Shattered. Used. Sad. Broken.

And I think I understand where she's coming from. She wants other people's suffering to cover her own, to distract her. And for the smallest moment, I feel sorry for her.

"What? If that's true, you'll feast on my blade!" Mia raises her Spin sword in the air. I follow suit, though I don't exactly feel the malice she does.

"Foolish girl! Do you want to join your friend in her nonsense?" Dayu rasps. And when she says that, my feelings of pity go away. Despite the fact I do feel for her, she will eventually try to destroy Jayden. And I can't let that happen.

"We will defeat you," I call calmly. She shakes her head, smug. And I feel a moment of fear. Why is she so content? True, she is so close to victory-or so she thinks-but she has never been that happy before.

"You will soon see nothing but darkness!"

"Nothing but darkness?" I repeat. Mia and I look at each other, then give Dayu our attention once more. She smiles sickeningly and turns her glare on me. I catch my breath, feeling her evil eyes look straight through me.

"I know what you did yellow ranger. And the darkness will be most impenetrable for you most of all!" She cried as she throws her arms in the air, unleashing a cry full of all the anger, sorrow, and hope she has felt in all her years. And her body fades away, looking like it's being ripped apart.

"What?" Mia asks, taking a small step forward as she disappears. "Where'd she go?" I shrug, her words still ringing in my ears.

_I know what you did yellow ranger._

_I know._

I know too. I killed Deker. Thankfully, Mia is too preoccupied with trying to find where she went to ask me about Dayu's last words.

Suddenly she reappears behind us and takes her sword out of the harmonium, drawing it lethally in front of her.

"I am here for you!" She swipes it at us as we both take steps backwards to avoid it. We exchange blows, Dayu focusing on me more than Mia. I try to shield Mia all I can, knowing what she's after. But Mia continues to fight by my side as our swords clang into each other.

I perform one move that flips Dayu's weapon around and we end up back to back. I spread my arms out, cautious about what she's going to do next. It's a little unsettling to be so close to someone that I understood. A Nighlok that had feelings that I got.

"For two hundred years I wouldn't accept my Nighlok life," she spits out, circling. I keep my back to hers, alert, my breathing becoming unsteady. I have no idea of what she's planning, what she's getting at. Mai watches from the sidelines, not sure what to do for we are in a precarious predicament "But now I have nothing to lose!" She suddenly throws me away and I turn just in time to stop her blade coming down on me. Mia joins in the fight, shoving Dayu away from me as I catch my breath for a second.

"I got you Em!" she shrieks as Dayu makes her sword as if to trip her. But Mia jumps high over it, her sword raised above her head.

"You will never conquer us!" Dayu declares. I imagine Mia's eyes inside her helmet narrow smugly.

"Oh yeah? Ha!" Mia brings her Spin sword across Dayu's harmonium, and then across Dayu herself, slicing her in half. The same thing happened to Deker, a blue line ripping the halves of the body apart. Mini explosions break across her as I make my way to Mia's side. Dayu is laughing evilly, loudly. I look at her in confusion as Mia gets up.

"Why are you laughing?" I demand her. Inside, I'm greatly worried. She's laughing when Mia almost destroyed her. She's laughing at us. But why?

"Because you didn't defeat me!" She says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Can't you feel all the evil power stored in my harmonium surging? Its destruction will release a cloud of pure and magnificent misery!" She sounds insane. But her instrument drops to the hardened ground.

"And Master Xandred will rise again!" Her guitar unleashes an explosion of purple sparkles and black sludge, flying into the human world. I gasp and recoil from what I know is misery at its solid form.

"Doomed! All humans are doomed!" Mia and I are thrown back and hit the ground hard. I throw my arms over my head, but then take them down and grasp my Spin sword tightly.

_You cannot be afraid. You cannot be scared. You must be strong. _

Dayu's mad, dark laughter can barely be heard above the whooshing of the suffering spilling from her instrument into the clear blue sky. It taints even the very clouds and I feel it engulf me. I feel depressed, like all hope is lost.

But then I look up and see Jayden fighting a little ways away. Just seeing him makes my heart so full of joy and peace that it forces the misery right out of me. No matter what happens, even the barest glimpse of Jayden's eyes will give me the strength to get up and continue to battle. I stand back up and help Mia to her feet as we both stare at the black clouds.

"What?" I hear Kevin gasp from his own confrontation of Moogers.

"Whoa!" Mike echoes him, kicking down the last of his fight. Jayden looks up too and I see confusion and then the tiniest bit of fear flash across his face.

"Huh?" He brings back the last of his Moogers to their knees. Even the megazords stop fighting, distracted by the black deluge of sorrow.

"Mia, we have to get out of here. Now!" I tell her. She nods and we both start to make our way up the rocky cliffs, with a few patches of grass here and there.

"Yellow ranger, I know what you did. And I will do my best to make my suffering come back on you tenfold!" Dayu screams at me. I stiffen.

_She's going to hurt Jayden. She's going to hurt Jayden. I can't let that happen, just because I…I killed hi, she'll hurt my own. An eye for an eye. A lover…_

_For a lover._

I stop in my tracks as the waves of the ocean surge up behind Dayu. The water falls in front of her, making it look like she could vanish behind the curtain of liquid any moment. I hear a low growl, a repulsive growl. And I've never heard anything so evil anytime else except when…

_No. Master Xandred. _

"No. this can't be happening," Mia cries out. I nod, too numb to say anything. Dayu's long years of suffering had healed him and he was coming into our world.

I see Mike and Kevin make their descent to us, but stop halfway. I swipe my eyes across the landscape, looking for Jayden and see that more Moogers had come to brawl with him. I hold my breath only to relaease it again as he chops down a Mooger that had almost hit his arm.

"Oh no!" Mia's frightened voice breaks through my thoughts and I turn back to the wall of waves. The seawater is still in a high curtain, dripping slowly down. The waves he caused were still towering and if it hadn't been the sign of something bad, I would've actually thought it pretty.

Yet I see a black shape make its way through the water. A large, ferocious shape.

_Oh no._

"It's-i-it-it's him!" Kevin gets out. _Oh no oh no oh no. this can't be happening. This can't be good. I-I can't believe it._

"Not again!" Mike groans.

"But…but I thought he was gone," I declare, still paralyzed. With the combination of Deker's demise last night, the worry over losing Jayden frequent at all times, Dayu's taunts, and now Master Xandred reawakening and walking the human would I just wish I would wake up and it all be a bad dream.

But I can't. I can't wake up. It's all too real. Master Xandred laughs evilly, deeply, happy to be cured fro mdrying out before. We all just look at him in horror.

"Samurai rangers!" He lifts his foot up on the rock before him, coming closer to us. "Give up! You have no hope! Ha ha ha!" he cackles. I feel a shiver go down m spine, his villainous chuckles not very comforting.

"Dayu…thanks to you, I'm back." Dyu, who had her back turned to him, looks his way. A surprised and thankful "oh!" escapes her lips.

"I repaid my debts," she states proudly. I take a step backwards as Master Xandred raises his sword into the air, still fresh from the seawater.

"Now the humans world shall fall to me!"

_Oh no. this isn't good. Jayden, I need your strength._

**A/N: Okay, that was long. I so didn't plan on making it that lengthy. Oh well, sometimes the story just gets away from you, you know? Anyway, review or don't. And I promise that there will be more Jemily in the next chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait for the update. I've just had volleyball and have been sick and school…sorry to leave you hanging. But I hope this makes up for it-I tried to include a lot of Jemily…later on. And a little off topic but can you believe Megaforce is premiering February 2****nd****?! Can't wait! Back to it, takes place at the beginning of 'The Sealing Symbol'.**

"You looked shocked rangers. I don't blame you! Now with my renewed power, nothing can stop me!" Master Xandreds sneers at us and I feel a trail of goose bumps down my arms. His voice, his words, even his very presence is cold and forbidding. To even be near him is making my normally sunny outlook dim.

But then I hear a shout come from Jayden and my heart lifts. Even though his cry is about that Master Xandred is back, his voice makes me feel better.

"Master Xandred! He's returned!" He looks over at us and I wish I could lock eyes with him. I wish he was here to lead us, to reassure us, to help us win.

But that's why we have Lauren. That's her job. Besides, Jayden is too far away. I tell myself these things to convince myself, but it's not working very well.

We hear a sudden clashing stop and look up to see the megazord battling away the last of the giant Moogers. _Come one Lauren, hurry up. We need you now. We need you to lead us._

"Master Xandred." Dayu falls at his feet, gasping. She is not as okay from Mia's attack as she made herself out to be. He looks scornfully down at her.

"For so many years, I've held on to my sorrow." He growls. "But now…" She stops as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to him. _What is he doing? It's almost like he's showing…affection towards her. Kindness. _

"You should've embraced the Nighlok life," he reprimands her. She clings to him and I'm edgy about what's going to happen next.

"I was never truly a Nighlok. My heart…remained human!" she declares, still breathing heavily. _So she still truly loved Deker. It wasn't her just remembering she used to love him. She still does._

"Perhaps you can still be of use to me," Master Xandred contemplates. I don't trust that look in his many eyes or his tone.

"Master," Dayu gets out through her increasing gasps.

"Go. Be with Deker if you like," Master Xandred rasps, Dayu's head leaning on his chest. He breathing becomes more and more shallow. And a painful sound reaches my ears, like a breaking rib. He's hurting her.

"Hey!" I call out, but they don't respond. Even though Dayu was trying to destroy me because of what I did to Deker, she didn't deserve to be killed by her own master.

"What's he doing to her?" Mia asks, lowering her sword.

"Master…the…the yellow one…if I truly served you…make her pay." Dayu's voice is but a whisper but I hear it, caught on the wind. And I feel pity and anger wash over me. Even when I was feeling sorry for her, even when I wanted to help, she still wanted me gone because I ridded the world of Deker. And it makes me sad.

"If you wish it," he responds and I feel my blood turn cold. If Master Xandred is going to come at me even harder…this is not going to turn out good.

Her little furry friend squeaks "Dayu! Dayu!" The sound is so heartbreaking as she lets it drop and I feel tears form in my eyes. But I don't let them drop to my face. I will not shed tears for the one who has tried to destroy my friends for as long as I can remember.

"No! Stop!" Mia shouts. But they ignore her.

"But part of you will stay with me," Master Xandred says and Dayu vanishes in a cloud of purple sparkles, like Deker's sword. It becomes a circle then disappears. I gasp, knowing she's gone for good. But in her place is a pretty white kimono covered in pictures of beautiful, colorful flowers. It drops to the ground next to her fallen yellow friend as it murmurs "Dayu!" once again.

She's gone.

"What did he just do to her?" Mia asks disturbed. We don't answer her, still too horrified about what we just witnessed.

"Whoa," is all Mike can say. I close my eyes, tightly, quickly, trying to block out the image of Dayu…dying. But I can't.

"Now, as for you, Samurai rangers," he lets out a long, loud, menacing growl and I wince. "Where is the Red ranger that deceived me all this time? I want him! Red ranger!"

_You can't have him. You can'. I won't let you. Only over my dead body may you even be allowed to breathe in his presence._

I've never had such dark thoughts before and they scare me but I push the thought out of my mind.

"Careful guys!" Kevin warns us. "Keep your distance." We all pull out our swords and star backing up back on the rocks slowly.

"Cause, you know, we want to get close to him," Mike counters Kevin. Kevin shakes his head but doesn't respond. Even though I feel his need to focus, I can't help but feel myself lift a bit at Mike's attempt at humor. It may not make me as thrilled as seeing Jayden's eyes, but it's still something.

"Over here!" Everyone looks up to see Lauren and Antonio standing side by side on a cliff above us. She slashes her sword, the sunlight glinting off the bright metal. "I am the Red ranger and your downfall!" She takes a step forward and raises her sword. "Today, you will be sealed." Both hands clasped around the hilt, she raises it up. "Permanently.

Master Xandred gives a short bark of laughter. I narrow my eyes inside my helmet.

"What can a little girl like you do?" _Oh no he didn't._

"What did you say?" Mia asks, dangerously soft. She's mad and I am too. A girl can do a lot more damage then he might think.

"Don't call her that!" Antonio yells, taking a step. Lauren puts her arm out and shakes her head slightly and I see Antonio...was protecting her.

"Today is the end of the rangers," he continues.

"The only thing ending is you," Lauren counters. Master Xandred growls and slashes his weapon and a red flash comes from it, towards the red and gold rangers.

"Lauren look out!" Antonio cries, pushing her out of the way. They shoot off the ground from the impact and land behind a large rock. We run over to them.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Antonio asks tenderly.

"Yeah." He puts his hand on her back and suddenly I want to feel Jayden's touch too. I want his strength, his comfort.

His love.

"Lauren!" I call, making my way towards her.

"I'm fine," she insists, brushing off Antonio's arm. "Now listen…"

After she explains the plan to us, she pulls me aside as the others run off.

"Lauren, what are you doing? I have to help the others, to help them give you time." She shakes her head but doesn't let go of my arm.

"Emily, I want you to get Jayden." I feel hope blossom in my chest but I don't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"You're right when you said we need all the help we can get. And right now, we need Jayden. I hate to put him in danger, but…" She trails off.

"Don't worry," I try to reassure her. "I'll go get him." I don't know why she wants Jayden to be here-I want him to be as far away from danger as possible, so he'll be safe. But I see her point. We need all the help we can get.

"Go Emily!" Lauren's voice startles me and I jump off. I nod, embarrassed and make my way over the sturdy rocks that look, despite their appearance, precarious on the edge of this ledge. I use my hands to pull myself over them until I reach the other end and touch the dry grass. I see Jayden fighting Moogers a little ahead of me.

"Jayden!" I call out, running towards him, Spin sword at the ready. He looks up as I knock away a Mooger from hitting him.

"Em, what are you doing? You have to help Lauren and the others." He pulls me down as he cuts one behind us.

"I am," I respond, using my sword to trip another. Finally they're all done for and Jayden looks at me confused.

"Emily, you have to help them." The sternness in his voice is plain but so is the kindness.

"Lauren sent me for you. We need your help to give her time. She doesn't-I don't-like putting you in danger but we need all the help we can get." Jayden just nods then grabs my hand. The safe feeling envelops me once again that he touches me and I feel like floating.

But then I see an explosion where our friends are and see them blasted into the air.

"Guys!" I cry. They get back up, but the look tired. Lauren is still performing the symbol but it looks like she's not even halfway down yet.

"We've got to help!" I pull Jayden along until we get to the little valley that eventually smoothes out into a field. We jump down in time to see the team blasted again. The grass is dry and yellow under our feet. It's dead.

"Guys!" I shout again, seeing the LightZord is lying fallow and broken on the ground. They're still fighting but they keep getting beat backwards.

"My team needs me," Jayden murmurs. I nod.

"We need you very much Jayden. Do you see that now?" He takes a minute, but then gives a small smile that turns into a determined face.

"Yes. Now let's do this." He pulls out his Samuraizer. "Go go Samurai!" I sigh inside, so happy he's finally with us again. I haven't seen him morphed in so long. It's like the sun coming out. It shines warmly on my face, giving me a feeling of freshness and ready to take on anything.

Master Xandred sends out a blast of energy that knocks everyone to their feet and they're not getting up. Jayden and I look at each other as he advances on Lauren. It's our turn.

"Master Xandred!" Jayden races for him and slashes him in the back. Xandred stops and turns his head.

"Ah, Red ranger. The fake Red ranger, who hid all of this from me." He puts his arm up as Jayden tries to give him another blow. I move my feet from side to side, unsure how to approach him. But then I give up, knowing no strategy will work anyway.

"You will pay. And so will you, yellow." I had just come up to give a hit to his arm but his words stop me.

"What?" He chuckles then grabs my sword, forcing it downward. With his elbow he shoves Jayden on the ground. He rolls a few times then gets up.

"You think I won't take Dayu's last request? And it is so easy to play games if you know you're already winning." The pressure on the sword is becoming strong and to add to it, he grabs my wrist, keeping it on the sword. His grip is tight, for having a hand as large as his.

He gives it a quick twist backward and I feel the pain almost instantly. It's a short feeling of pain, it came and went so fast but I still feel it long after it's gone. I bite my lip, still struggling for him to let go of my sword and me.

"Then you might want to take a look at the scoreboard," I reply through gritted teeth. He just laughs and I feel a shiver go down my spine.

"For what it's worth, making you suffer shall be a pleasure. It will be interesting now that I have love to use as a weapon." I catch my breath.

"Get away from her!" Jayden bolts up and slashes at Xandred's hands. One of them, the one holding the sword lets go but the one with a grip on my wrist does not. He bends it backward, making me cry out with pain.

"Stop it!" Jayden starts forward and I clench my teeth against the torture in my hand.

"I wouldn't," Xandred warns, forcing my wrist backwards even more. The pain is awful, it feels like my bone is about to snap.

"Don't! Don't do it!" Jayden shouts but he stays where he is. Learning from what happened before, probably. Instead, he takes out his Fire Smasher. Even without our discs, it can still be used as a deadly weapon.

"Fire Smasher!" He shoots it towards Xandred. He tries to move me in front of him but I shove me heels into the hard ground. Sighing, he simply waves his arm casually and the Fire Smasher's power rebounds and hits Jayden, knocking him backwards.

"Jayden!" I cry, trying to get to him but Xandred still has a grip on me. I see red before my eyes, angry at the pain Jayden has to go through, angry that the team is so injured, angry that Lauren didn't have a life and it was all devoted to this, just angry at the world.

A boiling feeling roils in my stomach and I feel like I'm about to explode at all the unjust we've gone through.

"Seems the Red ranger is down for the count. Who is there to save you now?" He taunts and the lava in me explodes.

"I'm not some helpless little girl waiting to be rescued. I don't need saving!" I shriek and with all my strength I yank my sword from his fingers and slash him in the chest with everything I have. He staggers backwards half a step.

Not even a full one.

"Emily, move!" I look up to see Lauren perfect one of the last Sealing Symbol lines and know she's going to aim for Master Xandred. He growls and his sword comes out of nowhere and hits me in the stomach. I drop to my knees, holding my stomach, trying to quench the pain he ensured. It feels like my insides are on fire, rolling together into a ball.

But then he turns his back on me as Lauren writes the last line. I know I need to move, the Sealing Symbol is going to come hit Xandred and I'm right there.

"Samurai Symbol Power! Seal!" Lauren spins the seal and it meets halfway with a blast Master Xanrred shot at it. It's a pretty orange, a flash of color through the clear blue air and crackling with excitement.

"Emily!" I feel an arm come around me and quickly pull me to the side. I roll; go with the flow, trying to ignore the agony inside and look up to see a red helmet.

My red helmet.

"Thanks," I gasp out, still in pain. He asks me with concern lacing his voice if I'm alright but I wave away his questions. He shouldn't have to worry about me. True, my wrist was still sore but I'll live. He's been through so much worse and is still concerned for me. _I'm so lucky._

"I'm fine, I'm fine. But…" He understands and we both turn to the short battle of Master Xandred's power and Lauren's Sealing Symbol. The symbol soon breaks through the blast and hits Xandred in the chest with purple and black lightning whipping the air.

It's right where I was if Jayden hadn't gotten me out of the way.

I shudder, thinking of what might've happened. Jayden notices and puts his arm around me. We're still on the ground, him kneeling and me on my side, leaning against him.

The Sealing Symbol forces him backwards until he's in the air and smashed against the rocks of the cliff. A few small pieces break off from the impact and as I watch the hurtle towards the earth, I think

_Is this it? In a few seconds, will it all be over? Everything we've been through…will it be done for good?_

There's a giant explosion of bright fire where Xandred had hit the cliff and his screams echo after the booming sound is gone. Faintly purple smoke circles throughout the air, tainting it with the reminders of him and his deeds.

"Yes!" Antonio cries, slightly limping over towards us. He holds LightZord in one hand, still broken.

"It worked!" Mia joins in, her voice jubilant.

"He's gone!" Mike celebrates, admiring his Shark Disc mode now that dangers over.

"She did it," I say, smiling. The wound Master Xandred had inflicted was gone now; there was just the faint throbbing of a feeling that there should be pain when it's absent. Jayden looks down at me.

"We did it," he whispers, for only me to hear as the team heads our way. I lean in closer to him.

"Amazing!" Kevin remarks. Mike slaps him on the back and he winces, still bruised from the _fight_.

"We won!" Anontio swings LightZord in the air. "We won! We won!" He repeats.

I sense, rather than see, Jayden smile tiredly, happy. Everything we did to prepare for this, everything we did to save the world paid off. We did it. We saved the world.

I see Lauren fall down, exhausted probably by the Sealing Symbol.

"I can't believe it." She looks down at her Samuraizer. I mean, her father's Samuraizer. I'm sure she feels so prod and accomplished to do that for her father-for the world. "I really did it father. I finally sealed Master Xandred."

"At last," Jayden says, almost in answer to her. I lean my head on his knee. He's muscular, warm, comforting. We can finally be together. Lauren notices that Jayden's morphed and down below with us and waves.

But our happiness is short-lived as I hear a growling sound and I turn my head towards Master Xandred's destruction.

Or so we thought.

He emerges from the still-flickering flames, anger in his many eyes and I feel my very life drain from me. _That can't be._

"No!" Lauren screams. I recoil into Jayden, aghast at the fact that he could've survived that. _It's…it's impossible. But it's true. He's…he's back._

His face emerged from the flames first and soon he steps out, unscathed and growling.

"Master Xandered!" Jayden's face is angry and surprised. He lifts his sword up with the other hand that isn't around my shoulders. The team is muttering their confusion.

"What?" As Master Xandred walks through the flames to us, swinging his sword.

"It can't be!" He comes closer to us, murder and joy plain from his demeanor.

"That's impossible." Nevertheless, they still hold their Spin swords up, prepared for the worst. Jayden gets up and then helps me to my feet. I stay close to him, however even with my own sword up.

Master Xandred walks until he's right in front of us. Lauren, still on the cliff, is behind us. I can feel the tension from the team and their and my own confusion.

"Hey! What's with that white patch on his chest? I never say that before," Antonio exclaims, worried. I shrug. It is pretty noticeable and I have a suspicion that that's what saved him from the Sealing power.

"This is far from over rangers," he cackles and I feel cold. _Even the sealing power wasn't enough. What are we going to do?_ A feeling of hopelessness flows throughout me but then I look at Jayden and it fades. I'm going to need his strength now.

"No." Jayden tries to convince himself that this isn't real. I know because I'm trying to do the same. "You were sealed."

"No…now way." I shake my head, trying to deny what's in front of me. That he really wasn't sealed, that he's alive, that we have no plan, no strategy, no way of getting out of this.

"I don't get it. How could it not work?" Mike kicks the ground, angry.

"But…but no Nighlok can stop the Sealing symbol," Lauren protests, getting to her feet. Master Xandred looks pleased with our reactions.

"You see this white patch? Dayu's human side is what saved me." _Dayu! So her last act was an effort to save her master. Even when she was dying, she still served him. How sad._

"He must've absorbed Dayu's body," Mia says pensively. "He's not pure Nighlok anymore." _Oh no. Oh no. That's not good. This is really bad._

"And now I don't need Sanzu water to keep me from drying out.

"How can we stop him now?" Lauren cries out. _How can we? How can we?_

"How can we?" whispers Jayden. He takes a step closer to me.

"Jayden, I…" I don't know what to say. How can we defeat him if he doesn't need Sanzu river water anymore?

"Ha, you can't!" He growls then sends out a blast at us. Jayden jumps and rolls away but the rest of us aren't so lucky and get caught in the fire. It explodes right at my feet and I'm thrown backwards into the side of the cliff. I hit my back hard against it and fall to the ground among the team. I land on my hurt wrist and a sharp pain shoots through me but I don't' cry out. When Master Xandred yells out forcefully, I see Lauren fall from the top of the ledge.

"Lauren!" I say as she lands in a heap on the grass. She seems to have landed on her arm funny as she cradles it to her and puts her head down.

"No!" Jayden shouts. "Lauren! Emily!" He runs towards us and stops in front of me. He bends down quickly.

"I'll get you out of this. I promise." He stands back up.

"Jayden…" I mumble. I had hit my head when I had been thrown against the rocky ledge and I fear I am losing consciousnesses. Everything is becoming faded around the edges, a little blurry.

"I got this." He takes out his Samurazier. "Symbol Power: Teleport!" _I didn't even know we could do that, _I think tiredly.The last I see before I go black entirely is Jayden standing straight up among the smoke, his determination replaced by fear for one brief moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, Jayden might be a little OOC in the beginning of this chapter, but that's the power of Fanfiction people. Love it or hate it. And now without further ado, here's the next installment of 'So Cold By Fire'.**

"Master Xandred beat us bad." We're all sitting in the darkened living room, like when we did when Jayden had left. He's with us again now, but the atmosphere is far from cheerful. Mike had just stated the obvious which brought our moods down even more.

"If the Sealing Symbol didn't work…what else can we do?" He continues. I don't answer him because I don't know. _What else can we do? That was our last shot, our last hope. Our last plan to take him down…and it failed._

"He's immune to the Sealing power. He doesn't need Sanzu water." I resist the urge to snap at Mia for saying so. It's so out of character for me, but everyone's just stating what we already know. And somehow, saying it again makes it seem twice as worse than when we first found out.

"Can he even be beat?" Antonio sounds so lost, so unhopeful, that I want to go and take away his pain and tell him it's going to be alright. But it's not.

"We almost had him!" Kevin bangs his fists against the wall in frustration.

"I feel so sorry for Lauren," I say softly. She had helped me in my darkest time and when hers came, we couldn't help her. "She spent her whole life learning the Sealing symbol. And it was all for nothing."

"I know." Mike over to me and squats. "It was all for nothing. But don't let it get you down." He smiles so that means I have to smile too. I let the corners of my mouth curve but that's it. It's too bleak for even Mike to make it happy again.

"But Lauren's been a great asset to the team. So it wasn't all for nothing," Kevin points out. I look around for Jayden, knowing that he'd know just what to say and see him walk in from outside with Lauren. Her arm is in a sling, from her fall. I was offered one too, for my wrist, but refused. The team didn't need another thing to worry about, let alone something that doesn't even matter.

Jayden looks at me, his eyes dark and unreadable in the faint light. The only light is from the single burning floor lamp in the corner, making his face appear shadowed.

"Emily, can we talk?" Jayden asks me. I get up from the steps as Lauren sits down in one of the chairs around the coffee table.

"Sure." I take his hand and he doesn't pull away.

"We'll be right back," Jayden tells the room in general. They barely acknowledge us as we turn and walk out into the surprisingly cool night air. It's refreshing and sweet.

It's hard to remember that just last night, we defeated Deker. We went to sleep in the warmth of a fire. And now, so much has happened.

We sit down on the bench that I usually play my flute on. For a few moments we don't say anything, just stare into the clear, star-filled sky. It's beautiful, the tiny crystals shinning against a velvet background.

"Are you okay Em?" Jayden breaks the silence. I look at him with a little disbelief.

"I'm fine Jayden. Why do you ask?"

"You didn't get anything for your wrist." He's too observant.

"I didn't need anything for it," I defend myself. "It's fine."

"Em, I know that's not true." I sigh, knowing I'm defeated. He won't stop until he tries to ease the pain. And, it is throbbing a little bit, now that I think about it.

"Okay, maybe it's not perfectly healed, but the team has bigger things to worry about then my injuries." I look at the ground as I say this, wary of his reaction.

"That's not true Em. We have to know where you're hurting, otherwise we can't heal it," he says gently. He gets off the bench and kneels in front of me. He takes my wrist and starts to wrap it in a splint. The firm material actually does make it feel better but I don't say anything, just gaze over the top of his head into the dark night. The way he's wrapping my hand is comforting; the touch of his hand against mine is almost more healing then the actual splint.

"I'm sorry about today," he eventually says. I frown; what did he have to be sorry for?

"Why are you sorry?" I inquire. He sighs, still wrapping the cloth around my wrist.

"I let Master Xandred hurt you. I tried to protect you, but I couldn't. I tried to save you, but then…you said you didn't need saving." That moment flashes through my mind.

"_Seems the Red ranger is down for the count. Who is there to save you now?" He taunts and the lava in me explodes at his words._

"_I'm not some helpless little girl waiting to be rescued. I don't need saving!" I shriek and with all my strength I yank my sword from his fingers and slash him in the chest with everything I have. He staggers backwards half a step._

"And you got hurt. And for that, I am sorry." I feel…weird, somehow, that he was blaming himself for my injuries. I thought he had gotten over this stage where he blames himself for getting us hurt but I guess I was wrong. And I was a little temperamental when he thought I needed saving. I feel my cheeks heat a little at that.

"I'm sorry about that. It's not that I don't appreciate you trying to save me. I do. But Jayden, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," I try to reassure him. A breeze blows past us in the clear night and I shiver slightly, conscious of my thin clothes.

"I already knew that. I just needed to hear that from you." He finishes wrapping my hand and gets up. Now I have a perfect view of Jayden against the flawless backdrop of night and stars. And it's mesmerizing. It's mysterious and beautiful and hopeful and magnificent and I feel I could live a hundred years and never forget this moment.

He extends his hand out to me and I take it as he envelops me in a hug.

"I just don't want to lose you," he whispers into my hair. I tighten my hold on him. _I don't want to lose you either. I don't want you to ever be in danger. I want you to be safe._

But instead of saying any of those things I simply tilt my head back to stare into his bottomless eyes.

"I love you," I tell him and his face lights up like one of the stars behind us. He pulls me closer and his warmth comforts me for another breeze blows past us and goose bumps skip up and down my arms once again.

"I love you too." And we just stand there in the comfortable silence, our arms around each other, just enjoying the moment. We sway slowly side-to-side, a dance only we know. It's only us, the earth, and the wide open sky. We're standing as for all the world to see, that no matter what happens, we'll always be together. And I know at that moment that I never want to leave him. Even after all this is done, I don't' want to let him go, to leave him to go back home. I don't know how it'll work out but we'll find something.

They don't call it tough love for nothing.

"We'd better go inside," I finally say. I don't really want to, but I am cold and I know we have to work on a plan to save the world. But I do want to stay out here a little longer, for this not to end.

"One thing first." Jayden nods then leans in and kisses me again. I close my eyes, enjoying the tenderness and slowness of it. It holds all the passion of longer ones and somehow I find it even better than those. It's soft and warm and soothing.

It's perfect. I still see the sparkling stars through my closed eyelids but I know they're from Jayden-not nature. And that makes them even more special, even more beautiful.

Finally we pull away and stare into each other's eyes, trying to read them. I know my eyes hide nothing; there are no hidden layers to uncover. And I can tell Jayden's eyes are becoming less guarded as well.

"Yeah, let's go." Jayden takes my hand as we walk past the bench, over the grass and inside. Out of the fresh, sweet, cold air, out of the spotlights of the stars, and back into our world ending. For a few moments I got to forget the fate of our world was hanging by a thread, forgot that we had no plan to save it, forgot that Xandred was no longer a full Nighlok. I got to just relax and enjoy myself and talk and just _live._

For once.

But I did choose this life and deep inside, I know I'd never trade it for anything. When Jayden had ridden up on that white horse, I knew my fate was sealed. I could never go ack. I would be bonded to them for all eternity. I just never knew that we were going to be bonded this way…a lovers way.

We walk inside, hand in hand and see the team has assembled around the coffee table, with Lauren at the head of it. Even Ji is there, at the edge of the group. The single lamp is still shining. Alone.

I take the empty seat between Lauren and Mike. As much as it pains me, I let go of Jayden's hand as I sit down. We still haven't exactly told the team that we're together and I don't know what their reaction is going to be.

"Was it nice outside?" Lauren asks. I steal a glance at her face and by the look in her eyes…she knows. She knows about us but she seems happy about it. That Jayden's found love-especially in a teammate.

"Yeah. It was beautiful," I answer her. Of course, she had been outside before me so I think she was just trying to make conversation-and to discover what we were up to and talking about. But I think I don't want to tell. Not Mia, not Lauren. Only Jayden and I will know of our own secret dance. Only we will know the steps.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jayden whispers behind me. He's standing at Lauren's right shoulder, his hands behind his back. My heart turns warm and starts to flutter in my chest-probably trying to get to Jayden. As I look at the others, I realize he said it softly enough for only my ears to hear-though it looks like Lauren heard too. But she simply looks at the team and chooses to ignore it for now.

"Tomorrow, Master Xandred must be stopped," she begins, determined. I nod, knowing full well the truth of her words. It has to be tomorrow or this world won't have a chance at a next day. "But before then, I have something to say. As you know…the Sealing Symbol failed to stop him…I wasn't able to get the job done." Kevin leans back and looks at Mia, confused at her lack of faith. Mia tilts her head, puzzled too at her acceptance of the obvious. But we don't blame her for it. It wasn't her fault.

But there's a little twisted place inside of me, tucked away, that thinks if she had done it right, then we'd be okay. He wouldn't be back and the world would be safe.

And I'm disgusted at myself for even thinking like that.

"I'm handing the leadership of the team…back to Jayden." We all look up, excited but confused. But inside my heart swells. _Jayden's going to be leading us. He's our leader again. It's all going to be okay._

But even I'm not that naïve.

"Really?" Mike pipes up, the hope he dares to have plain in his voice.

"I thought you might like that idea." Lauren inclines her head slightly at him and he ducks his, a bit abashed.

"I knew you'd like that too, Emily." My cheeks blush a little. Of course I'd rather Jayden, but I feel bad for Lauren to say that. She was a good leader, just not what I needed. What the team needed.

"No, Lauren you were a good leader," I say, smiling a little. She smiles back at me.

"Thanks, but Jayden is the best chance we have now. "She turns her head to look him in the eyes and a look of understanding and love passes between them.

"Thank you Lauren," he tells her as she relents his seat and gets up. He sits back down and it's like coming home once again after being away for a long time. It's familiar and safe and comforting. It's home.

"Alright, listen up. "His voice sounds relaxed, casual. Like his home is with us. And it is.

It's with me. "Master Xandred is more powerful than ever. It appears that he is…unbeatable." I look down as he wrings his hands once. The rest of the team stares at the floor, saddened by the thought we might not be able to beat him.

"But I have a plan." Those words make their way through my mind and I perk up. If those words, coming from Jayden's mouth don't aspire confidence and reassurance in someone, then I don't know what will.

"We're going to take him out with brute force." _Wait, what?_ But the light on his face, inspired from the brilliance of his plan is so blinding that I almost feel bad for it not having my fullest confidence. The rest of the team gives nervous chuckles, sure he's kidding. But despite the smile on his face, you can tell he's dead serious.

"That's…that's your plan?" Mike hedges warily. "It's not much, is it?"

"Be nice," I nudge him, not wanting the light to dim from Jayden's face. But he doesn't seem to mind; in fact, it looks like he's expecting our hesitancy.

"Lauren's attempt to seal Master Xandred didn't' work. But it definitely weakened him. Dayu's human essence may have saved him but it also created a weak spot that we can exploit. Forget sealing him. If we can hit that spot with a strong enough blow, we may be able to destroy him." He leans forward and I see it coming together. It actually could work. It does sound funny, but it has some strong points that we could definitely use. It might actually work.

"Yeah, but we'll need more power. A lot more power. This is too important to be out of power," Kevin mentions. He's right; we're going to need a lot more power that we haven't discovered yet.

"And you'll have it. Thanks to this." Lauren takes out from her pocket and holds up a red disc with black markings on it. It's very large and the lamplight glints off it in a mysterious way as she hands it to Jayden.

"The Shiba fire disc," he states as we all gaze at it. I star hard at the red disc, glowing like firelight. _Is this going to save us all? Will this be it?_

"I'm too hurt to join you in battle…but I've used every last ounce of my strength to pack that disc with as much symbol power as I could. Hopefully, it will be enough to help you defeat Master Xandred once and for all." Lauren gives a little smile and I do wonder how much energy she had to use to fill up the disc.

"Nice!" Mike exclaims. Lauren's smile grows as she looks at him.

"But are you okay from it? It didn't drain you or anything?" Antonio inquires, concerned. "Because I know when I tried t program the Black Box, it took a lot out of me." Lauren looks a little surprised at his concern but nods.

"Well maybe I'm just tougher then you," she suggests sweetly. We all look down to hide our smiles.

"Burn!" Mike whispers at Antonio's frozen expression. But eventually he beam and winks at her.

"If that's what you want to believe." He rocks back and forth slightly, anxious it seems.

"Thanks Lauren, for everything you've done to help us," Mike breaks in. Lauren nods at him as her smile grows. I look between Mike, Lauren and Antonio, sensing a little something between all of them. A little flirting perhaps? But is now really the time for love?

And then I glance at Jayden, sheepish. We searched for love and look what happened to us. Kevin and Mia have been eyeing each other for ages and have yet to do anything about it yet, but I know it's only a matter of time before they're together. So I guess they do deserve love when this is all over.

Everyone deserves love.

"Guys, no doubt it will be a tough battle…but we're a strong team. And I believe together, we can accomplish anything." We all respond enthusiastically, nodding and smiling. I reach over and take Jayden's hand. The rest of the team looks at me strangely.

"Emily, are you and Jayden…?" Mia trails off. I nod, a little self-conscious about admitting that we're together. I had never dreamed we'd be together, that he would ever go for a girl like me. But it's like a fairytale-we have to defeat the monster before we can live happily ever after. And it's totally worth it.

"Wow! When did this happen?" she asks me. The guys and Ji are just looking at us disbelievingly as Mia gushes over us.

"Um, when we defeated Deker." I tell her, remembering that night vividly. I will forever remember it, as it was so important to me. Jayden and I finally showed our true colors to each other-and we both had liked it.

"Well that's great! You'll have to give me details later," Mia says. I nod.

"Of course." It's such a girl thing, that we want to know every detail of every second nothing left out. As for the guys, they just nod and smile uncertainly.

"Emily," Lauren says. I look up to see her tearing her eyes away from our interlocked hands. "Just know that Jayden's' my little brother and if anything happens-"

"Thank you, Lauren," Jayden interrupts her. I know he feels embarrassed that his older sister is worried about him having a girlfriend when he's so tough and strong but I understand. Serena is probably going to be the same way when I tell her.

"Don't worry Lauren. I'd ...I'd never." I don't know if she believes me, but I do mean it. I'd never do anything to hurt Jayden, ever. I'd lay my life down for him as I've done again and again. He's worth it. But she just nods and gives a faint smile.

"Guys, we can do this. We can do anything as a team. We can do anything together. Rangers together…" Jayden waits for us to join him. I smile at him as my voice twines in with the others.

"Samurai forever!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First off, I just want to say thanks for over 50 reviews! It warms my heart that you guys love it so much! Second, I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend WideOpen SpacesGirl045. Love you girl! Also a shout out thanks to lilyrosenight, DreamStar14 and jg13145 (my other good friend) and guest Selena for their words of encouragement and love. Love you all! Anyway, this takes place in the middle of 'The Sealing Symbol', when the Gap Sensor goes off. Anyway, review or don't, Jayden and Emily in 'So Cold By Fire'.**

The Gap Sensor blares red as we rush to the living room. Mentor touches the coffee table to show where the monsters are but there are red dots everywhere.

"What?" Mentor Ji says as he narrows in on a spot. The red dots glare up at us from many different spots, puckered and ugly. I know what that means. And it's not good.

"This looks like an invasion." And I was right. The Sanzu River has flooded our world. The Niglok are now free to move about on Earth, but we're not going to let that happen.

"Whoa, look at all those spots!"

"What?"

"I've never seen so many go off all at once before, "Mia exclaims. I nod, still looking down at them. They look harmless on the table but they symbolize so much more than that.

"The Sanzu River is now flooding into our world," Mentor states. We all turn our heads toward him, horrified. As much as I suspected and expected it, it's still a shock that after everything we've done, it's now finding a way here after all. "Looks like a battle for our world has begun.

"It's time to make our stand." Jayden steps forward as we all try to wrap our heads around the idea Master Xandred has flooded our world. I find comfort in his voice and my racing heart immediately slows. He just has that way about him that he can comfort us in even the darkest of times. "To defeat Master Xandred for good."

"Let's go," I say, feeling like Jayden's looking right at me. He nods.

"Let's do it," Antonio chimes in as we run out the door, our feet pounding the pavement. We head down towards the clearing where we had done battle before, at the edge of the city. I guess Master Xandred wanted it as the final battle-but we will emerge victorious.

_Come on, run faster _I tell myself_. Run faster. You can do it. We have to protect the innocent, we have to protect the world._

We veer off and finally make it to an edge of a cliff. Below us are hundreds and hundreds of Moogers gathered, the flooded Sanzu River behind them, the red waves glinting like rubies in the harsh sunlight. If it wasn't a symbol of evil, I might have thought the water pretty. But it's evil. And it's here to destroy us. And it must be stopped.

I turn my head to look at the rest of the team, how they're taking deep breathes to calm themselves and to prepare themselves for this. I take a deep breath of my own and put on a brave face. Antonio looks the most freaked out as he gapes at them.

"Look at them all," he whispers, his voice for a moment scared.

"This is really it," Mia nods.

"You still happy you decided to become a Samurai?" Mike asks Antonio, looking over Mia's head at him. I listen for Antonio's answer, a little curious if he's ready for this. I'm not even ready for this, even though I did technically chose to become a Samurai like Antonio.

"Are you serious? Being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade it for anything," Antonio reassures us and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. For a moment I was afraid that Antonio regretted becoming a Samurai. But he's not and that's one little bright spot among everything, that we're all in this together.

"Me either," Mike says seriously.

"No place I'd rather be," I join in, looking down at the crowds of Moogers. And I mean it. There is no place I'd rather be than beside my team, my friends with Jayden, defending the world.

"Guess I don't have to ask you all if you're ready for this then," Jayden says, trying to lighten the mood. I smile at him, but my eyes are hard for the fights we're about to face.

"Jayden, as long as you're with us…we're ready for anything," Kevin tells him. I nod and take Jayden's hand. He squeezes it comfortingly and I feel my shoulders relax a little. As long as we're together, we can do anything.

"Boo yah," Mike whispers, already itching to take on the Moogers.

"No matter what we're up against, we're in this together. All the way," I declare. Jayden nods and the rest of the team slides their eyes over to us for a moment then back to what lies ahead. Mia and Antonio nod in agreement.

"Looks like they've spotted us," Mia points out as all the Moogers heads turn upwards towards us, their sequels and screams echoing in the small canyon.

"Right. Let's do this!" Jayden says and we let go of each other's hands for the battle below. Everyone takes out their Samuraizers.

"Go go Samurai!" We all cry and morph quickly.

"Samurai ranger, ready!" Jayden.

"Samurai ranger, ready!" Kevin.

"Samurai ranger, ready!" Mia.

"Samurai ranger, ready!" Mike.

"Samurai ranger, ready!" Me.

"Samurai ranger, ready!" Antonio.

We're all ready for this. This is it. We walk slowly forward, ready to take on the Moogers that come to greet us.

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!" We run forward now, ready to take apart some Moogers.

"We can beat these Moogers!" Jayden shouts, knocking down two at once. _Sigh. He's so brave. Okay, snap out of it, snap out of it!_

"But there's so many! We can take them though!" I cry out, chopping one down so it lies at my feet as another one comes up in front of me.

"I'd say this is all of them!" Kevin slashes his sword into one and rolls away to deflect another.

Good, we can get rid of them once and for all!" Mike answers, grabbing one and throwing it down.

"Right!" Mia calls, fighting her own hoard of Moogers.

"Sounds like a plan!" Antonio cracks down on his Moogers with his Barracuda Blade. We continue fighting for a few more minutes until distracted by a booming voice.

"Rangers!" Master Xandred jumps from his ship down to us and I try to distance myself from him and his evil presence. "The hour of your distraction is at hand!" He raises his sword up.

"Take your best shot Master Xandred," Jayden challenges as we all go to stand by him. The presence of Jayden overwhelms Master Xandred and I feel the tight, scared, despairing emotion inside my chest loosen a little.

"Oh, we will," he threatens and so many Moogers come to stand in front of him, blocking and protecting him until it's at least ten Moogers deep to get to him.

"There! On his chest! That's where he absorbed Dayu's humanity," Jayden points out. "It could be his only weak spot." He takes out the Shiba Fire disc and looks at it hard for a moment. "I may only get one shot to strike him there so I have to make it count. Super Samurai mode!" He puts the fire disc in the Black Box and transforms before us. "Get me in close!"

"Getting positions," Kevin says. "Ma and Emily in the front. Mike and I in the rear. Antonio, watch our backs."

"I'm on it!" Antonio responds as we get into our positions.

"Right," I answer, getting my sword ready to protect Jayden.

"Ready!" Mia signals.

"I'm in position." Antonio swings his Barracuda Blade causally.

"Mike and I will shield you," Kevin warns Jayden.

"You just focus on hitting that spot," Mike reminds him. They take their stances.

"It's time. Get me to Master Xandred no matter what the cost." Is it me or do I hear a trace of reluctance in his voice? I know he doesn't like putting us in danger, but we have to. For the world.

"Be careful," Jayden whispers to me over my shoulder, leaning close. I bite my lip; even through all this, he still worries about me. I don't respond, but I nod, knowing he knows what I'm thinking.

"Attack!" he cries and we charge towards Master Xandred, to get Jayden an opening. We chop through all the Moogers, knowing we have to succeed or there won't be a world to protect any longer. I'm dodging, deflecting, and hitting all at once as the Moogers keep on coming.

"This is my one chance to finally take him down!" Jayden cries, running through another pack of Moogers. Antonio gets him from behind, holding LightZord and delving out powerful hits of his own. We continue on into another throng of Moogers and each defeat them quickly.

"Foolish rangers, fighting onward to their doom!" Master Xandred taunts as he watches us fight. Mia and I quickly and harshly double-slash a Mooger and it falls behind us.

"All clear Jayden!" Mia calls.

"Go for it!" I add as we roll out of the way. We've done our job. Now we can only watch and pray that Jayden completes his. Mike, Kevin, and Jayden run towards the evil king of the Niglok as he sends a blast their way. Mike and Kevin get in front of Jayden, but are hit hard and tumble to the ground. Jayden runs on, unprotected but determined.

"Super Spin Sword! my sister couldn't seal you but I can still destroy you!" Master Xandred swings his sword but Jayden jumps over it and turns, deflecting another hit from him. Shoving his arm away, Jayden sticks his spin sword deep into the white patch on his chest. We wait with bated breath. _Did it work? Is he done for? Is it over?_

We start to cheer as the flames lick around the white patch and Xandred growls loudly.

"I knew this would be your weak spot!" Jayden declares vehemently, shoving his sword even harder into him. But Master Xandred just grabs his sword and starts to pull. _No!_

"I see…all of your strength, Red ranger."

"Huh?" Jayden looks up.

"But you won't defeat me that easily." Xandred gives Jayden a mighty throw and he lands in front of us, sword still in hand.

"Jayden! Are you okay?" I ask him with concern. I have my hand on his shoulder.

"Impossible!" Kevin exclaims as Xandred stands there, still relatively unscathed.

"You really thought that you could destroy me?" He points at us. _Oh yes. we can and we will destroy you. Even if I die trying._

"This isn't over Xandred1" Jayden slashes his sword but the Black Box malfunctions. It glows organ for a moment and the Shiba Fire disc falls, shattering on the dirt.

"The Shiba Fire Disc!" I kneel down next to Jayden, seeing our last hope broken before us._ No. It can't be. That's all we needed. _

"Ha! Your one chance of victory now lies shattered on the ground!" He sends a forceful blast at us and we take a few steps backwards, the LightZord flying out of Antonio's hand and hitting the ground hard.

"Flames of the Netherworld!" he screams and they come jumping at us, exploding before our feet. We are hit by the flames and de-morph from the pain. Xandred cackles as we fall to the hard ground before him, the dry grass blowing in the evil breeze.

"Well. I'm waiting." I try to get up, but the flames did a lot of damage. It feels like my bones are made of stone but hurt like stones are on them. Pain is pressing in on all sides of me and I can't escape it-it's everywhere. The team lies around me, in agony as well.

_What can we do? _

"Beg me to spare you, you worthless rangers." That comment angers me but I can do nothing about it except glare at him, the rocks weighing down on me.

"No matter what you do to us…we'll never bow to you," Jayden pants, struggling to sit up. He's so brave and fearless but how can we fight him? We…we can't.

"Even now, your spirit can't be broken. Perhaps you just lack the proper incentive." His voice is cold and a shiver goes down my spine. I don't like the way he's looking at us and I don't like where this is going. He walks towards us, his stride purposeful and evil. He grabs my arm and lifts me halfway up since I can't support even myself.

"Hey!" I say weakly, struggling for him to let go. But if anything, he grips me tighter.

"If you will not beg for yourselves, then I'll see if you will beg to spare this one." He shoves me down in front of him and puts his foot in the middle of my back.

"Emily!" Mike cries, but he cannot get up. It's like with Deker, when I feel like Xandred is putting all of his weight in this one single foot and is balancing it all on me. I feel like the rocks have just been multiplied in weight and they press down on me even harder.

"No!" Jayden reaches out towards me with one hand. Xandred brings his sword down so it rests right in front of my left shoulder blade, closer to my neck. I take a deep breath, my heart pounding furiously. It seems like it's trying to get in a lifetime worth of beatings when it's so sure I will die in the next few seconds.

"I know how you feel, red ranger. And I will take her away from you," Master Xandred threatens. I see in Jayden's eyes he doesn't know what to do. He has to save the entire world, but with me at stake, he's doubting his mission. But a whole world isn't worth me. There are still so many people who haven't had a chance to live their lives and they never will if Jayden tries to save me.

"Jayden…" I mumble my hands spread out in front of me. I extend one slowly out to him, hoping he knows what I'm trying to say. I still feel the metal blade of Xandred's sword on my skin, cool and hard and evil.

"Emily! Emily, I'll get you out of this, I promise." Jayden looks at me earnestly but I shake my head. It's just the two of us now, everyone else has faded away, even the sword resting on me, urging its master to kill me right then and there.

"No Jayden. You have to…you have to save the world. I'm not worth it as just one person."

"But Emily…" Jayden trails off, looking deep into my eyes. But I can't let him try and save me. It's the whole world at stake, a whole world of people who still have their whole lives out before them. At least I got to experience this and find great friends and a true love. Some people have yet to have that.

"Didn't you always say 'one person is insignificant to the fate of the world?' It's the …it's the same here." Jayden looks like his heart is breaking and mine is too, but I know that he would say the same if our positions were reversed.

Just seeing the haunted look in Jayden's eyes is making my heart break into millions of pieces that can never be healed, that will be scattered among the wind and will never be put back together again. There will always be some parts that I'll never find, caught on a branch or under a rock somewhere, alone forever.

"Your sadness sweetens my victory and is making the Sanzu River rise more as we speak." Xandred's voice breaks through to us and I close my eyes tightly for a moment, trying to stop the tears that threaten to overflow. It's not bad enough that my hear is shattered, but when I cry my soul will be broken too.

"Xandred, you will pay for this," Kevin says menacingly as Jayden still stares at me. We're still in our own world, trying to read each other's eyes and looking deep inside ourselves, trying to get through this.

Xandred gives a small laugh. "I have the Samurai rangers team in the best place possible. I may do whatever I wish and you will never defeat me. Besides, Dayu will be pleased." So that's why he's doing this. That's why he chose me. For Dayu.

"This is Dayu's revenge," I whisper. Xandred nods.

"It's what she wanted. And you will soon join her, yellow ranger. You will soon join her."

"No! Stop!" The team cries, their voices intertwining with horror and fear and anger. I know I would be feeling the same sadness that they are experiencing now. I am going to die before their eyes and they can't do anything.

"Guys, I…" I want to say something to them, anything, so they know how much I love them. Btu I don't' know what. I don't know how to put what I'm feeling into words; I only hope they know I love them.

"Emily…" Kevin stares at me and I can tell it's taking all of his strength just to life his head up. Just to look at me. The others seem weak too but all have their eyes on me. The weakling, under Xandred's boot, love shining from her eyes to her team…

To Jayden.

"Say good bye to your friends, yellow ranger." Xandred raises his sword and I see the expressions in their faces change. But I will not close my eyes. I will not spend my last moments looking into the darkness of my eyelids-I want to spend it looking at the beauty of my team…my friends.

"No!" They all cry out as the sword whooshes down and hits my skin.

"Emily!" Jayden cries. Fire starts from the wound and spreads throughout my body. The pain is awful and he forces the sword deeper. If I was morphed, it may have not been as bad but I'm completely vulnerable. The agony is terrible, overshadowing everything I had ever experienced before. The metal twists deeper into my skin but I do not cry out. I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing my pain-filled voice. It feels like my body is on fire, the place where he inflicted the wound very cold. From the wound it's like liquid ice water making its way down my neck into my very soul.

"Emily! Emily!" Jayden's shouts penetrate through the dark pools filling inside me, closing over everything. But his voice was breaking through the heavy water. My eyelids flutter, wanting so desperately to close. But I will not go under. I will see my friends until the very end. I see them get up, rage covering their features and charge at Xandred, though their yells strangely muffled.

"Emily, what did he do to you? Oh Emily." Jayden had dragged himself over to me and now held my head in his lap as the team fought Xandred. The fire he caused is still burning brightly inside me, my blood flowing from the wound and onto Jayden's clothes.

"Jayden…" I murmur, trying to speak through the pain. "Jayden…I'll be okay. "He looks at me unbelievingly.

"Emily, what are you saying? You're not okay, you just got stabbed. I'll get you out of this, and you will be okay. But you're not now." I smile slightly, discomfort and the smell of blood sickening me. But it's my own blood, my own life dripping out of me.

"Jayden, I…I love you," I get out, as I feel like I'm about to throw up from the salty smell of my own blood splashing onto Jayden.

"I love you too, Emily. Listen to me, try to hang on; I love you." And for the tiniest moment, I think I see him shed another tear…for me. The fire is burning in my heart, the darkness proliferating through me but I focus on Jayden's words.

_I love you too, Emily. I love you._

_I love you._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, I just forgot to mention my other good friend meagameaghan for reviewing. Love your enthusiasm girl! Thanks for all the love and support guys! And now, chapter 15.**

"Emily, just focus on me. Just me, okay? Just my voice." Jayden's words reach me through the blackness. I suppose I should be thankful that his hit was only behind my shoulder blade and didn't reach my neck, so I'll live. But the bright side I see is that Jayden wasn't hurt. He was safe. The rest of the team was unharmed too, as they make their way back to us wearily.

"Where did Xandred go?" Jayden asks, tearing his attention from me for a second to look up at our friends. I take deep breathes in and out, in and out, trying to distract myself from the smell of my red blood staining my clothes. It drips from my deep cut onto Jayden, then to the hardened ground, it feeding the dry dust and dirt.

"He…he left," Kevin answers, supporting Mia as she stumbles over a stone. "I don't know why. He was so close to finishing us, but I guess he didn't think us much of a challenge and left."

"His loss," mutters Mike. But Jayden is already looking back down at me and I try to focus only on his voice, his eyes. It's not that I'm drowning in pain, I'm drowning in his eyes.

"Emily! Emily, are you okay?" Mia kneels down beside me, her hands dirty from the ground. I try to give her-and my other friends-a reassuring smile.

"I'm…well, not okay, I guess, but it didn't' hit anything vital." She breathes a sigh of relief. The others faces soften as well, now that they know I'm not going to die.

"She's lost a lot of blood, so I'm going to need your help," Jayden directs, his hands still stroking my head and getting my hair out of my face. he rips off part of his shirtsleeve and turns me over gently.

"I have to have you on your back now Em. I know it'll be painful, but it's worth it," he tells me. I nod, knowing it's going to hurt. Jayden's soft hands, along with Mike's help, turn me on my back and I hold in my cries. I want to howl to the world how much even the slightest movement jostles me and has a feeling of pain shoot through me instantly, but I keep quiet. Me screaming won't do anything for them.

I rest my head on my crossed arms as Jayden bandages my back and Mia talks softly to me. All he really does is tie the shirt diagonal across my back and then tie it gently under me, so it's like a sash. But it feels better anyway. Or that may just be that Jayden's hands are touching me, caressing me, taking away my pain and replacing it with his love.

His light is shining away all the darkness.

Finally he's done. When I move my shoulder, a little hurt mars the otherwise healed wound but that's okay. I've had worse, so I can take it. Even though it feels like it's still on fire, burning, I need to be okay. Our job isn't over yet.

"Is that better Em?" Jayden inquires. I turn on my side, my hand holding my head and stare up at them and I nod slowly. Their concern is so…touching. They worried about me and it shows on their faces. I've never felt so loved…so wanted.

"Yes. It feels…much better. Thanks you." I try to get up but I can't support even half of my weight. Even though I'm basically all better, that doesn't stop me from being tired. The rest of the team is sitting down too, exhausted from fighting Xandred a second time and already having been de-morphed twice. They lack their brightly colored uniforms even now and in a way, I'm sad. Being morphed would add bits of color to the dried scenery, hopeless and hard. Just rocks, dust, earth…

All broken. Dead.

"Oh no," Antonio pushes me back down. "You need to rest. You're hurt."

"Antonio, I'm okay. Really." I look around at the team as their faces show their skepticism. "Guys, don't worry about me. I can take it. Really."

"Emily, are you sure? Because you can sit out if you want." Jayden is hesitant to have me risk my life again but I can't sit out when we're going to defeat Master Xandred. If I don't help now, then there's no telling if the team will be strong enough. We're going to need all six of us to defeat him.

"No Jayden. I'm going to help fight with you guys. I just…I can't sit out. Not now." He still doesn't look convinced but Mike's next sentence is enough to make him change his mind.

"It seems Master Xandred left us a present," Mike points out. We all turn to see more hoards of Moogers a little ways from us. The team groans.

"Not more Moogers!" Antonio exclaims. He sounds downhearted.

"Seriously, do these guys ever give up?" Kevin sighs. They had just gotten an opportunity to rest and now this. Being a ranger, you don't get time off, you have to be ready for anything and you have to never give up. Btu they look so tired, like they're about to fall over.

"You guys can stand though, right?" Jayden weakly gets himself up, gritting his teeth to muffle the grunts of pain that escape his mouth. I feel so bad that he's hurt that I want to help him, to take away his pain. But if I can't even help myself, there's no way I can help him.

"Guys…we have to find a way to stop Master Xandred." Jayden raises himself a little more as the team's heads perk up to look at him. They had lain back down in the dry grass for a few moments and now seem reluctant to get up. I put my hands out in front of me to steady myself. Just a little bit at a time. Just a little bit.

"Don't worry I was just taking a little siesta." Antonio moans his voice hoarse as he gets himself to a standing position. I smile to myself at his attempt at humor.

"Me too," I say, getting to my knees. I stop for a moment to catch my breath, then get myself fully up. The ground wobbles and spins a little beneath my feet but I lean on Jayden to get my bearings. His arm around my shoulders steadies me and I take a deep breath to cleanse myself of the pain Master Xandred had caused. The wound still throbs a little but its better now and every move I make doesn't hurt it as bad.

"I'm ready for this," Mike gets out, grunting as he stands up.

"Samurai rangers…never get up." Mia's hand is in Kevin's as he helps her to her feet, a look of concentration on his face.

"For generations, our families have waited for this moment," Kevin says, holding Mia's hand tightly. I lean into Jayden more, for security rather than to steady myself.

"What we do today will be remembered forever." He turns his head down to look at me. Our eyes lock. "Em, I'm going to stick by you. Not because you think you're the weakest, but because you just got hurt. I can't let that happen again." I feel my heart race as he looks at me like that. At first I thought it would be because I believe I'm the weakest, but it's because he's worried about me. He cares. He doesn't want me getting hurt. So instead of the things I want to say to him, that I can take of myself, you need to worry about you and saving the world, I say

"Okay." He nods at me and releases my shoulders. For a moment I'm cold. He let go and there goes my feeling of comfort. But this is for the world. We all get out our Spin swords.

And start forward.

Running, we get into the Mooger's midst and start chopping them down. I fight like I've never fought before, as hard as I ever have in my entire life. Flipping, dodging, hitting, I cut through them, barely aware that Jayden is staying closer to me than any of the others.

I deflect one hit only to face another and I jump over that one only to land in another pack of them and have to dodge one to chop another down.

Finally, I give the last slash and they all fall before me. I look around to see that everyone else is done to; the Mooger's lying scattered and defeated at our feet.

"Mentor?" Mia's voice cuts through me and I follow her gaze to see a figure in black riding towards us on…a motorcycle. He gets off and starts to fight the few Moogers that headed his way. He effortlessly cuts through them and runs towards us.

"We kicked those Mooger's buts!" Mike exclaims as we arrive in front of Mentor Ji.

"Is everyone alright?" he asks, then notices my bandage, Jayden's and mine intertwined hands. "Emily, what happened?" Jayden and I look at each other.

"Um, it's really nothing, Mentor. I'm fine; I can still fight." He raises his eyebrows at me and I look down.

"Xandred attacked her, but she's alright now," Jayden explains. I look at him, surprised he would tell Mentor after everything else going on. But I suppose that as a Mentor, he needs to know these things. "But anyway…"

"We're fine, "Kevin offers up as a distraction.

"Don't worry Mentor, you taught us to never give up," I reassure him, trying to let him know that I'm fine. "We'll beat Master Xandred if it's the last thing we do." He nods at me, satisfied that I'll be okay for our final battle.

Of course, this still doesn't explain why we're holding hands, but we'll get to that later.

"And after that, you're going to teach me something new," Mike intervenes. We all look at him curiously-Mike, wanting to actually learn something? It couldn't be.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Mentor Ji challenges. Mike smirks.

"To ride your motorcycle."

"Oh that scares me more than any Nighlok." We all laugh softly, but the feeling of lightness is over in a moment. Mentor walks up to Jayden and holds out something covered by a dark cloth.

"This is for you." We look at it curiously as Mentor takes off the cloth to reveal the… Shiba Fire disc? _But that's impossible. It was destroyed not moments ago. But how…?_

"Another Shiba Fire disc? But how could she?" Jayden looks befuddled, confused. I suppose we all are, at this turn of events. I squeeze Jayden's hand gently, letting him know that we're here for him, no matter what.

"She gave it everything she had. But I'm afraid it can only be used one time." _Oh no! That's going to complicate things by a lot._

"One time…I'll be sure not to waste it." I nod, clasping Jayden's hand again. Now there's even more pressure on him and he's going to need all the support he can get. But then Mentor takes out another disc, a white one this time.

"This disc…belonged to your father." I silence my gasp as Jayden lifts his hand and delicately touches the disc. He seems almost afraid, like if he holds it, he will crush it and it will vanish into the dust below our feet. "Before his last battle, he asked me to save it…for a moment like this. Use it to double your power."

"Everything rides on this last battle." Jayden looks at us all seriously.

"I have faith in you," Mentor Ji tells us. We all nod but Jayden looks forlornly at the ground. I nudge him slightly and he looks up to meet my eyes.

"It'll be okay. We're in this together." He nods, the corners of his mouth curving slightly.

_Forever._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay guys, this story is almost done. I think there's going to be four chapters left, at most. Sob! But anyway, this chapter takes place in the middle of 'Samurai Forever', right after Master Xandred turns into mega mode and they have to use their zords to fight him. Oaky, here it goes.**

"Samurai rangers!" We all look up to see Master Xandred towering above us, the yellow lightning crackling around him. The evil rolls off him in waves. He has a second life.

_Of course._

"What? No!"

"No!"

"How can this be?"

"No way!"

"Now…your world…will end! Time to face my wrath!" he growls. _Oh no. Oh no oh no ho no. Like it wasn't hard enough when he was our size, he just had to grow? This is bad. This is beyond bad._

"No Master Xandred," Jayden declares from his Shogun Mode. The large gold plates and decorations sparkle in the fading sun and lightning coming from Xandred. "Time to face the wrath of the Samurai! Black Box! Time for one last mega battle!"

I take out my ape folding zord and stare at it. It represents everything I've gone through. It's always been there, that one security and comfort I could rely on. Now it might not make it back. It seems eager for another battle but I'm not. _What if it doesn't come out alive, unharmed? What if any of us don't make it?_

The rest of the team takes out their folding zords and throws them up in the air.

"Mega mode power! Ultimate samurai combination!" The zords all come at our call-even the Bullzord. They all start to stack together into the Samurai Gigazord and soon we are in the cockpit. Jayden sticks his sword in front of him as we all do the same.

"Samurai Gigazord! We are united!"

"Ha! Take this!" Xandred slashes his sword at us as a blazing streak emerges from it and explodes in front of us. We all cry out as it jostles us a little, but no major harm was actually caused.

_I hope._

"I hate you, rangers," Master Xandred tells us. "And I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do." I gasp quietly-we've all known it but we've never had a Nighlok just come right out and say they hated us. I'm not used to people saying they hated me.

_Are you sure?_

I close my eyes tightly, quickly, to block out that thought. I had been teased and bullied and people had said they hated me before, but that was behind me now. I had an amazing guy who loved me for me and four great friends who'd do anything to save me. I didn't need their hateful words to push me down.

_I had love._

Master Xandred sends another blast at us and it forces us backwards, sliding through the streets. The blue lightning illuminates our swords in the cockpit, throwing us back until we almost fall. But though the zords stay up, we don't.

I'm thrown against the back of the cockpit, hard, hitting the white metal before falling back on the floor. I land on my bandaged shoulder and hiss with pain. But I don't let anyone hear me, even though it feels like it's on fire. Being morphed helped dull it a little, but it was still there, trying to break me down.

The blue lighting, symbols of malfunction, still glare at us from the shadows although they're looking dimmer by the moment. But that's not going to last for very long. Already the zords seem weary, tired. And we aren't even close to finishing him.

I get up, clutching at my shoulder and see the rest of the team fallen too. But I have to be strong, to keep fighting. I stick my sword back in front of me.

"Xandred's more powerful than ever," I state, trying to get their attention and make sure they're awake and alert. Of course I understand their pain, but it can't be helped. The fire in me is spreading but I'm not letting that slow me down. "What do we do now?" I ask of them, not exactly sure myself. Mia wildly grabs onto the stand in front of her to steady herself.

"At this rate, we won't last long!" she cries. I momentarily frown at her lack of faith but then I realize I feel it too. _Weren't you just like that not moments ago? What hope is there for you?_

"I'll try to buy us some time," Kevin says, getting out his Samuraizer. "Samurai symbol power-" Jayden sticks his arm in front of Kevin, still in Shogun mode, to stop him.

"Wait!" he exclaims. "Don't try to use symbol power yet."

"Why not?" Antonio asks, still struggling to stand. He leans heavily on the stand in front of him. Kevin looks down at his Samuraizer and I stare at mine. We can't use symbol power…then what are we going to do?

"We can't use it in small amounts. He'll win that way." Jayden suddenly de-morphs before our eyes and I gasp. _What are you doing? _He's back to the normal Jayden, in casual clothes, where we can see his emotions and not read them through just his tone of voice.

"We have to de-morph. And combine every last ounce of our symbol power to one, grand strike."

"What?" Antonio tries to clarify, his voice hoarse. Jayden stares straight ahead,

"We can only beat him as a team." The rest of the team is still hesitant. To de-morph-in the cockpit of a zord-is like suicide. But I trust Jayden with my life-I have many times over and I've emerged unscathed-most of the time. Unharmed and victorious.

So that is why I'm the first one to de-morph.

The rest of the team looks at me incredulously.

"Emily, are you sure?" Mike asks me. I set my mouth and give a firm nod.

"Jayden's right. We need to de-morph. We'll save our power that way and have a chance to stop him permanently." The teams gazes at one another as Jayden nods at me. He thanks me with his eyes and I give a small smile at him in return.

_I told you once Jayden, and now I'm proving it again. I'll do anything for you. Anything._

One by one the team de-morphs until we're all left standing as our usual selves. We are here to protect the world, but looking at us all like this reminds me we're also just a bunch of teenagers, trying to do what we believe in and think is right and doing the best we can.

"So, one attack?" Mike looks unsure of this.

"What if we miss?" Mia questions frantically. Jayden looks at her for a second then turns his eyes away.

"We have to get so close that we can't miss." I nod, setting my chin. We have to do this. It could be the world's only hope.

"We have to do this," I say firmly, looking at the others. Mike meets my eyes. "To save the world," I add and he nods. I tear my eyes away from him to look at Jayden's determined stance. We can do this.

"It sounds risky. And dangerous, "Antonio warns. I tilt my head, confused as why he's saying such things. "Let's do it!" I smile, glad to know he's so into it, glad to know he believes in us so much that he thinks it might work.

_No. Not might. Will. It will work._

"Remember, no matter what happens, we cannot retreat, "Jayden reminds us. I take in a deep breath, steadying my nerves for what we're about to do. The fate of the world lies in our hands, is riding on this very moment. Each second in detail counts. "We have to keep going at all costs. Even if we only have one zord left. _Everything _is riding on this one attack."

"Right!" we answer him, thrusting our swords before us.

"Okay then. Charge!" Jayden cries and we start forward, balancing ourselves as the zords whirl beneath us.

"So you're coming back for more, eh? I thought that hit to yellow would stop you for sure!" Xandred laughs. As he chuckles, my shoulder gives a painful throb but I grit my teeth and suck it up. Nothing I haven't felt before.

"If you ever hurt her like that again…you'll find this like we're going easy on you!" Jayden threatens, shoving his stick vehemently deeper. I feel warm that he stands up for me, protects me, but this isn't really the time.

Xandred sends another blast towards us, and it makes its way into the cockpit, throwing us off balance. We all cry out, jostled by the blast and the zord stumbles in its attempt to keep going. The lightning gets into the cockpit and flashes in front of our faces, throwing the whole scene into a bright perspective.

"We just lost three of our zords!" Mike cries out but we keep going. We can't let that stop us now.

"Keep going!" Jayden encourages us. I duck my head as a piece of debris falls close to it. I physically feel our Gigazord grow smaller as the zords spiral away from it. "We still have eight of our zords left!"

_But is it enough?_

"You just don't know when to quit!" Master Xandred sneers, throwing another blast our way. And another. And a third one.

"We'll never quit!" Jayden yells, despite the damage we are taking. The sparks fly around us and the machinery malfunctions, their noises becoming more despondent and less lively. It sounds almost like thunder and with his lightning; it's the perfect setting for a storm.

"We're almost there!" Antonio yells his face a mask of concentration that I'm sure all of ours matches. I'm using all the strength I have to grip my sword, to urge our zord to keep going until the end.

"You're making this so easy!" Xandred jabs his sword into our lower zords, causing more smoke to emerge from them and for harm to come to them. Everything stops for a moment, but then I feel us grow smaller once again. And I know what that means.

"We've lost more zords!" Kevin calls out. Now it's just the Samurai Megazord, all on its own.

"Destroying you is quite fun! Are you having any trouble, yellow ranger?" Xandred taunts. I throw my shoulders back defiantly, ignoring the small throb it costs me.

"Keep going!" Jayden yells, ignoring Xandred's jibe towards my injury. I follow his lead and put Xandred's words in the back of my mind. _It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. _

"Are you really that determined to march to your own destruction?" He gives us another slash, with more smoke pouring from the Megazord, the harm apparent now, and knocks at our arm, throwing the shield away.

"There goes our shield!" I cry, unable to not point it out. It flies out of our hands, a little ways from us and we're left unprotected.

Like my heart.

But we don't stop, we keep going. The Megazord is almost out, its injuries very harsh. There are holes in the cockpit, giving us a clear view of the open sky. There are wires dangling, smoke pouring from it and sparks everywhere, flying about. But we still continue.

"Okay guys, this is it." Jayden turns his head to look at each of us individually. "I just want to say…that no Red ranger has ever lead a better team of samurai. I'm honored to have fought beside you. And to call you my…my friends.

"Jayden," I murmur, touched by his words.

"I think…no I know that we all feel the same way," Kevin exclaims. Jayden's mouth forms a small smile, then he looks directly at me.

"Then it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" I nod. He looks deep into my eyes and I feel like I'm drowning. For a few seconds, everything fades away and all I can focus on is his face, his eyes as they bore deep into me, into my soul. And they're beautiful.

They're beautiful.

"Emily, I love you. I love you," he whispers. My heart threatens to jump out of my chest, trying to get to him. It seems these three little words aren't enough to express all the emotion I feel, all the emotion I'm feeling right now. Nothing can put my feelings into words. Nothing can capture the true beauty of what I feel for him. So when I say those words back to him, I feel denied of something. Like there has to be something out there to show how much I care for him. But I guess they'll do for now.

"I love you too Jayden. I love you." We stare at each other a few moments more, seeing into each other's souls, then he tears his eyes away. I know what's coming next and I brace myself for what's going to happen. But I will not close my eyes, I will not back down. I will give it everything I have, for the world, the team,

For Jayden.

"Now!" We push our swords forward with everything we have in our tired, bruised bodies and minds.

"Use all the symbol power you have left!" Jayden shouts. He then yanks his sword into the air. "It's go time!"

We follow suit, our swords glowing our respective colors with all the power we're forcing out. The thunder from the malfunctions booms loud behind us, letting us know we can't turn back now. That we've gone so far to the edge that we have to jump. That we went so far that we got pushed over ,lost our footing ,and have to go with the flow-over the precipice. _There's no turning back now._

"Samurai!" We lift our weapons in the air, the MegaZord doing the same, the symbols glowing a bright gold in the dying sunlight. We're putting everything we have into this-I'm literally pouring my soul into it. And it's draining. But so worth it.

"Strike!" we all scream out, slashing our swords down. They leave a path of sparkling colors on the way down as the MegaZord's blade strikes Master Xandred hard against the chest. He lets out a growl of pain as the golden blade cuts right through him.

"Impossible!" He stumbles backwards slightly, his frame relaxing. I fall against my stand, out of breath and energy to keep myself up. I see out of the corner of my eye that everyone else leans against their own stands.

"Samurai rangers!" He lunges forward and grabs the MeagaZord's head with both hands. We lurch inside, startled by his sudden contact. My feet twist over each other, too tired to try and find my footing. "Here me now…ugh…you have won this battle but our quest to rule your world will never end!" I spread my hands against the cool metal, trying to steady myself, exhausted from the effort of giving all our symbol power. "You may have defeated me but the Nighlok will rise again! Ad you, red and yellow rangers!" I stiffen slightly at his mention of me and Jayden. "You will be the first to fall!"

He explodes in front of us, still holding on to our zord and the MegaZord scatters, all of the zords unhooking and falling. I tumble around in my ape zord as it tries to get it's bearings at its sudden departure from all of the zords together. I hit my shoulder blade more times than I can count as I struggle to stand-or at least not fall as much. All I see as I spin and flip are the white metal of the inside of the ape zord. Through the holes that were caused by Xandred's damage, I see the crimson water from the Sanzu river flowing back through the cracks until the ape zord turns once more and now all I can see is the floor beneath me. I keep a tight grip on my sword, even though it seems like some unseen force is trying to rip it from my hands.

_If the others didn't make it…this is all I have left of them._

_No! Don't think like that! They made it. They made it._

_I hope._

_Hope is all I have to hang on to now._


	17. Chapter 17

I can't tell what happened to the other zords until we stop spinning. At that abrupt stop I grab onto the base of the stand to steady myself. I hold it tightly, the hilt of my sword under my arm so I don't lose it. It's digging into my side but I don't mind the pain. It's lost in the flow of my other injuries that I've sustained in the past few hours.

Suddenly, I'm back on the ground, out of my zord. My head snaps backwards and hits the ground, hard, my hair flying out behind me. I feel the dirt beneath me and look around to see the rest of the team scattered around me, coming to their senses. At that same time, I also realize that I'm pinned under a large piece of metal, probably from some building that got thrown off when we destroyed Master Xandred. _I think. I hope._

It's cool and heavy against me, pressing deeper onto me. Unfortunately I'm in the worst positions possible, with me laying on my hurt shoulder and my arms to my side. Join that with my utter exhaustion and other injuries, and I just want to fall asleep right there. But I force my eyes open, wanting to see the others, to confirm that we did defeat Xandred, that everything's okay. The metal is weighing down on me, seeming heavy enough to break my ribs. I try to squirm out from under it but all it does is shift so now it's closer to my face.

I'm stuck.

_Great._

But then I see two worn, tan hands grab the ends of it.

"Jay-Jayden?" I cough out, accidentally inhaling some dust. Jayden's drawn face peers at me through the slats in the debris.

"Are you okay Em?" he asks me. He looks tired, beat, and dirty but is still concerned for me and trying to help me get out from under this. It probably weighs over a hundred pounds and he's straining to lift it-after all we've been through already.

"I'm fine Jayden. But you'll hurt yourself," I protest. He shakes his head, smiling at me warmly. It's so good to see him smile. Really smile, in humor, in love, with nothing to weigh him down.

"I'm gonna get you out of this in two seconds, okay? Just hang tight." I sigh, knowing there's nothing I can stay to convince him rest for a moment. But apparently he's stronger than I thought, for I hear his grunts of effort and feel the metal shift slightly off of me so I can see his face over the large silver plate. There's concentration in his eyes, but also a happiness that hadn't been there before. A sort of carefree attitude.

"Can you move?" he asks me. I twist from side to side a little and discover I can shift myself so I can slide out from underneath. There's the tiniest bit of room now from Jayden's strength, but I'll take it.

"Yeah," I answer him. I use my hands to propel me out from under it, scraping my right hand on a piece jutting out from the main metal plate. But I ignore the twinge of pain and make it out. It feels like a just lost a hundred pounds, I feel so light, so free.

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt you severely or anything?" Jayden takes my hand and helps me up, then notices the blood.

"It's fine, it's just a scrape," I assure him before he can freak out. It is just a scrape after all, nothing too serious. I do wish he wouldn't worry so much, it does make me feel even weaker. Like I can't do anything myself. Like I'm dispensable.

But deep inside me, in a bright place no one else can see, I love that he is so concerned, that he always makes sure I'm alright. I love that he gets anxious at the smallest pain. It just makes me feel so wanted, no needed.

So loved.

"So you can stand?" I sigh inwardly, but nod. It does hurt a little to be upright; I really hope that didn't crush any vitals. But everything seems to be in order as I run a quick self-examining check. Head's fine. Lungs work. Arms and legs are intact. Shoulder's fine, but battered and bloodied. It seems almost every inch of my skin is covered in a bruise or welt, but they'll pass.

"Good. I was worried." He gives me a sweet smile and I smile back at him, sure I can handle myself. Nevertheless, I lean heavily-_maybe more then I have to_-on Jayden as we stagger towards the rest of our team who are slowly getting up. Kevin is supporting Mia as she grabs the edge of a forgotten crate, trying to stand. Antonio and Mike are upright, but seem to be limping.

We all walk together out of the shadows of the debris into the sunlight to see Mentor Ji heading towards us. Jayden's arm around my shoulder never wavers, always steady and comforting as we speed up a little when we see Ji.

"Jayden! Rangers!" he calls out to us when we're in his sights. I give a wan smile, still not believing that it's over. That we won. It almost seemed too…not easy, but abrupt. Sudden.

"Rangers, you did it! You saved the world!" We all lift our heads wearily, the look of surprise and relief still plain on our faces. "The Nighlok are defeated!" I feel my mouth curve into a smile, a big one. We did do it. No matter how tired we are, not matter how hurt, we still saved the world. We still defeated them.

I see my friend's faces start to light up as well while the news sinks in. _We won. _We all start to laugh and run towards Ji. Jayden keeps pace with me and my slower tread and drops his arm from my shoulders, but instead holds my hand.

We all run together into a group hug, all laughing and patting each other on the back. I just want time to freeze right here, right now, in this moment in time when we're all happy and safe and victorious.

"I'm so proud of you all!" Mentor exclaims as I practically melt in our group huddle. It fills my heart up with joy that we're all together, having fun. I feel like my heart could burst from its emotions.

Jayden starts to give one-armed hugs to everyone as his other hand is still claimed b mine. We all hug each other fiercely warmly, glad that it's over, that we did it. Nothing can tear the smiles of our faces. After all of our hard work, after everything we've been through, it was all over. All worth it.

"Hey, wait," Antonio stops us. We all look at him, curious. He places his hand on Jayden's shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Say it one last time!" He holds up one finger. Jayden laughs, a light exasperation, but I can tell he really wants to. But if he does, that will signal it's really over. That being a Samurai ranger was good while it lasted, but it's done now. Everything that I've gotten so used to in the past year will be torn away from me.

I shake these thoughts from my head and instead focus on Jayden's smile and comforting hand and my friend's laughter and Ji's chuckle.

"Let's say it together," Jayden suggests. Antonio breathes a sigh of relief. We all put our hands in the middle, placing them on top of each other as we go in a circle. Still, Jayden keeps his fingers entwined with mine. Jayden's hand first. Then my flushed one. Antonio's pale skin. Kevin's coca hand. Mike's tan coloring. Mia's creamy palm. Ji's weathered fingers.

All of us together, as one. Friends. Family. Lovers.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours!" We cry, throwing our hands in the air. I see all our different experiences and feelings right there, in the wind for all to see. Our emotions tangle together and become one with each other.

**A/N: I know that was a little short, but oh well. Thanks for sticking with me, guys! Love you all! But I think after this chapter, there's going to be either two or three chapters left. I'm sorry! I don't want this story to be over either! Yet all good things must come to an end. But don't think this will be the last you'll hear of me. I'll be back. I've got to finish this story first, but after that… **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It was so heart-wrenching writing this chapter. I hope you guys understand what I was feeling while I wrote this. It's so…so **_**deep.**_** Just fair warning, Lauren, Emily, and Jayden might be a little OOC in this chapter, but it's fanfiction people! You can do whatever! As long as they're remotely similar to the actual character and you can kind of picture them saying/doing that…anyway, so I think two more chapters left after this. Hurry while you can! And this chapter is for brirae96. Thanks for your kind words and I'm so happy I made you feel such meaningful things for the last chapter. Love you!**

"Thanks for helping me through everything. I really appreciate it," I thank Lauren as we hug. She told me she wasn't good with goodbyes and wasn't going to do them tomorrow, so I decided to say farewell now.

"It's no problem. After all, I was your leader and it's a leader job to help their teammates." I smile at her. What she said is true-Jayden does the same.

_Jayden._ Just thinking his name makes me feel a little light-headed. But it also…puts me on edge, for what I'm going to do.

_No. Don't think that. No._

"Yeah. You really helped me get through it. And I'm sorry if it made you sad or anything…" She waves away my apologies. I do feel a little bad that I broke down about Jayden, but she was there to comfort me. She should've been mad that I cared about him so much more, but she wasn't.

"No, no, it's fine. Anyway, I want to thank you, for what you've done to my brother." I look at her in surprise, my eyebrows raised. Her mouth is a strange little half-smile.

"What did I do to him?" I ask curiously.

"You helped him see the beauty of life again. You made him happy, to see something in life other than training. And for that, I'll always be grateful." _Wow. So I really changed Jayden that much then? All I did was be me, be innocent, clumsy me. _

"Well…it was, uh, no problem," I answer, not sure how to respond. But she just smiles at me. Even though she did replace Jayden, I'm still going to miss her. But it's not like we're going to linger around for very long. Tomorrow, we're all leaving, back to our old lives. But I don't want to leave-not really, not yet.

_And there's something I have to do first._

"Come on, let's go join the others." Lauren links her arm through mine and we walk into the living room where everyone's gathered around the coffee table. Looking at it now, I remember how many times it had flashed, showing where the monster was. How many times we rallied around it to make a plan, to talk, to sort stuff out. And now, it's back to being a regular table, set for one purpose only.

I see my friends are rested now and are relaxing and discussing their favorite memories of being a ranger, knowing that tomorrow, it all ends.

_Forever._

"Hey Jayden, can we talk?" I ask him gently. Jayden looks up as Mike is half-way through his tale of how he and I had defeated Switchbeast when the rest of the team was immobile. He actually looks relieved that I called him over. Actually, everyone looks a little bored and I shoot Mike and apologetic smile.

"Do you mind? We'll only be a few minutes." Mike looks mildly annoyed but shrugs and continues his recounting. Lauren had joined us and it seems he's really only talking to her, since we have all heard it many a time.

"Thank you for that," Jayden whispers as we walk into an adjacent hallway that leads to our rooms. He takes my hand and smiles at me. I try to grin back, but I'm thinking of such heavy stuff that I don't know if I look happy of not. Though there are thin walls, I hope the others are too, uh, preoccupied with Mike's tale to listen to us. In the darkened hallway, every shadow seems forbidding, frightening. _Like what I'm thinking._

This has been gnawing at me for awhile and I didn't know how to deal with it. I mean, I love Jayden. I do, with everything I have. But now that being a Samurai is over, I have to go home. He has to stay here. It's that simple.

But it's not. I don't know if long-distance relationship would work for us. Besides, I want him to have a normal life, since he grew up training with the threat of the Nighlok always hanging over his head. _What if I didn't fall in love with him? What if he didn't love me? Then I'd want him to be happy, right?_ To have a girlfriend of his own, not someone that he had been thrown together with when the situation demanded it.

"Jayden, I've been thinking about…us." I see him stiffen slightly and I understand where he's coming from. To hear those words is never a good sign. "I just…I don't know how we're going to work out. I mean, you live here. And I…I have to go home."

"Em, we can make it work. We just defeated the King of the Nighlok; I think we can do this." I give him a small smile; his attempt at humor is reassuring. But still…

"I know, but still. Don't you want a chance at a life where for the first time you can pick what you want to do? To have fun, to find another…girl that didn't have to save the world?" Even saying something like that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Even though this is my idea, I can't stand the thought of another girl holding hands with him, whispering words of encouragement, _kissing him…_

"No, I'm pretty happy with what I have now." _He's so sweet. But it's not enough._

"Me too. But this…this can't last forever. We know that and…it's just…it's just I want you to have a chance at a normal life. I don't want you to feel tied down to me. I don't want to leave you. I _can't._ But I…I have to." Just saying these words is breaking me, breaking my heart. I can see Jayden's face change back to the expressionless mask it once always once. Where he never let us see the true human inside, where he was always strong, silent.

"So I'm not good enough for you then?" he asks without emotion._ No! I'm losing him._

"No, it's not that." I try to change his mind, try to explain my own tangles of thoughts to him that I barely understand. "You're actually too good for me. But that's not the point. The point is-" I take a deep breath "-this is your home. It's not mine. I have to go back to my own." As I say these words, I see myself breaking from the inside. All my walls are crumbling down to nothing but ash and dust. There's nothing left of them.

Except the scars.

"Emily, what are you saying? That I should just…forget about you? About us? About how much I love you?" I notice how he uses present tense and am glad that he hasn't forsaken me yet. But the pain in his words is all too raw and real.

"No. I don't want to forget you. I never could. But this…this can't work out. We can't pretend like everything's fine. Because it isn't." It takes everything in me, everything I have, to say these words, to break away from him. But it's killing me slowly. I want it to be over with, I don't want it to be drawn it because that will hurt even more.

_Nothing I've ever gone through can compare to this pain._

"So…you're breaking up with me?" Jayden lets go of my hand and turns his back to me, staring down the darkened hall. As soon as he lets go, I want him to come back and hold me, tell me that it'll be okay. That he'll protect me. But when he freed my hand of his, that feeling of safeness is gone. The pain is evident in his voice, shadows in his eyes. And I can't stand it, knowing I'm the cause.

"I don't want to. But…but yes." I say _yes_ so quietly, that I hope he didn't hear me. But I can tell by the way his shoulders tense up that he had. And he didn't agree with it.

"So that's it then? We're over?" His voice is raw, cracking, betrayal etched in every syllable. And I hate causing him pain, hate hurting him. It's like I'm cutting myself with every word I tell him and each time, it gets a little deeper, hurts a little more.

_My heart is breaking_. The pieces that I thought I had picked up and heal were only hanging together by a thread. And with the jolt of this, they're falling to the depths of darkness that I know this will bring me. They're going down, down, to the abyss of sadness where I know I can't find them again. I repeat those old words of lost love to myself, to reassure me of what I'm doing.

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, then it was truly yours._

I have to let Jayden go.

But. I don't want to; every fiber in my being, every thought in my head is screaming _no_ at letting him leave. But I have to.

"I love you, Jayden. I really do. And I'm sorry. But I have to do this." I feel tears threaten to spill but I don't let them. I can't have the little pieces of my soul falling down my face when they're all that I have left. My heart's gone. My mind will be filled only with memories of him. And my soul…my soul will be tattered and broken because of this. But I have to.

"I…I understand," he says softly and I feel surprise._ He understands? He understands why I'm doing this? And he's okay with it? Okay with…us apart?_

_He really is the perfect guy._

_But if I let him go…will I ever find someone as flawless as him? Anywhere?_

And I know the answer is no.

"If this is what you want," he continues. I want to scream at him _No! No, it's not! I don't want to lose you! _

But instead, I just nod. He turns his head towards me over his shoulder and I can see the sparkle of unshed tears in the dimming light. He doesn't want to argue, he just wants me to be happy. But that's all I want for him.

_Is this a mistake?_

_No._

_Is it what you want?_

_No._

"Okay then." His voice sounds so broken, so sad that I want to hug him, cling to him, take away his hurt. But I keep my feet glued to the floor, my hands at my sides.

"Jayden…I love you. I really do. And I'll never stop. But we have to stay where we are now." He just nods mournfully. But he's putting on a brave face, the same face he wore when we first met him and strangely I think to what Lauren said in her goodbye.

"_You helped him see the beauty of life again. You made him happy, to see something in life other than training. And for that, I'll always be grateful."_

I just ruined that.

"I love you too Emily. And I'll…I'll always be here for you. But if you want to move on…I won't wait for you." I take in a deep breath, thinking something like this would happen. But I just didn't expect it to hit me so hard, like it's blocking my airways. I can barely breathe, the thought of it all just too much. It's crushing me, the intensity of my feelings, the thought of losing him forever. I'm trying to claw to the surface, trying to swim over the waves.

But I can't.

It's too much. Even though I'm dying, I nod anyhow.

"Okay," I answer him. And then it's done. It's a clean break, straight and neat.

But my heart is still mangled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay guys, this story is coming to a close. I'm so sad! I'm really going to miss my inbox full of reviews/favorites/follows/PMs about this story. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this. Thanks for the reviews, the favs, the follows, the PMs. They mean so much and I made so many new, good, awesome friends while writing this (yes, I'm looking at you, WideOpenSpacesGirl045, lilyrosenight and meagameaghan!) And to everyone else who reviewed, faved, followed, I love you all. But now to the next chapter and all its pleasures. Oh, and by the way, I used ElleProdz's 'Final Tribute' video as a lot of my inspiration. Check it out!**

I couldn't stand last night. Jayden wouldn't look at me and our friends couldn't understand why we were so quiet and withdrawn. Of course, they probably suspected many things and were probably right, but they were polite enough not to ask.

For me, it felt like I was empty. Like I had nothing left. There were holes inside me that Jayden had filled-holes I didn't even know I had. Of course, there are going to be more when we say that final goodbye.

_The final goodbye. _I'm not sure I can take it. My heart's only slightly intact, my soul bruised and I feel alone. There's now no one with me to warm me from the cold shadows.

I'm alone.

I can barely sleep for fear that something would happen to Jayden and the last memory of me he had was me breaking his heart. I knew that it wouldn't happen, the Nighlok were gone, but I still refuse to close my eyes.

On the other hand, I wish if I did fall asleep that everything had been a dream. My reality had finally been better than my dreams. I wish that Jayden and I were still together. That we didn't separate. That my heart is whole. But I'm wrong.

When I finally do wake up, Mia's already packing. And I remember.

_We are leaving._

The day my life ends. And begins.

It's a total blur. I remember packing, talking, keeping a brave face. Being happy for all my friends. Knowing that it will be a while before I see them again.

We reminisce about everything we've gone through. All the fun times. All the lows. Again and again we replay them until they all blend into one, beautiful painting of emotions and memories.

I'm having fun, savoring the last day as a Samurai ranger, but every time I see Jayden, I feel like I'm falling. Down, down, into the pit of darkness that I dug myself. For myself.

It was my decision, my choice.

_So why do I now regret it?_

Our goodbyes come all too soon. Mia and I are putting away out last belongings. The room is so bare, so empty now without all of our stuff crowding it.

Like my heart.

"You almost done Em?" she asks me. I look up from putting the picture of us all together into my bag to see she's done packing. All of her things are neatly put away in her bags and she looks ready. I grip the picture frame tighter. The picture shows us, our smiles wide. We're frozen like that forever, our happiness seeping through the paper and warming my hands.

Seeing her there, prepared for her old life, prepared to leave us, it conjures tears in my eyes. _We really are leaving. It really is over._

Sure, I knew it. Knew it was going to happen. But now that it's actually here, it's too much for me.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. A couple more things here and there," I respond, turning my back to her. I don't want her to see me crying. I don't want to be crying. But the feeling of sadness is overwhelming me.

Of course I'm happy to go home. To see Serena, to tell her all that's happened, to be surrounded by the comforts and familiarity of home. It will be amazing to go back.

But this is my home too. So many of my favorite memories happened here, so many things took place. I made the best of friends possible, I found…and lost, a boy who loved me, and I saved the world. It's the best feeling ever.

And it's all going to be gone.

"Well, I'll tell the others we're almost ready." She smiles at me and walks out of the room. I keep my head down, the corners of my mouth lifted until she leaves. Then I drop down to sit on the floor, leaning against my bed and let the mask of cheerfulness leave me.

_It really is over. _

I blink back my tears. It won't do anyone anything to have me break down. Of course the departure is sad. I'm going to miss this so much. I've gotten so used to this routine, this life. And now it's all going to be over. The cold waters are numbing me, drowning me. And it's getting harder and harder to breathe, harder and harder to rise above the water.

I let memories rage through my head. Our Christmas together, when Mike got his bike. Our trip to Rainbow's End, when Jayden finally loosened up and had fun.

Our plan with the brides.

Mia's and Antonio's duet.

Ryan's baseball game.

The day Jayden finally opened his eyes to see that we're here for him.

That day at the beach after Kevin saved us all.

After our first couple days, when Mike threw that dance party, complete with confetti. The day Antonio wanted to join us. And did.

All those times we ate outside as a family, together.

The time Mia and I went shopping and put on a fashion show.

My birthday.

When Jayden and I defeated Deker, together. When he told me he loved me. When we became one, like the sun and the moon, different and yet similar and compatible. When that unbreakable bond was spun by us, that golden strand of love and hope and friendship that was tied by our hearts.

Each of these I think about, I ponder, until I remember every detail so vividly it's like it's happening before my very eyes. Right in front of me, made out of the tiny sparkling lights.

Everything that has happened, it's gone and we can never get it back. It will be forever lost to us, lost in time. We'll never experience something like this again, ever.

This time, I let my tears fall. Let the sobs wrack my body. No one will hear anyway. Pretty soon, they're going to be gone too.

I walk out of my room and meet up with the others. They're all holding their luggage and once again I'm struck by the fact that we're leaving.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Mia asks me. I can tell by the way she looks at me that she knows how sad I am. That I left Jayden. That my heart is broken.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I reassure her cheerfully. "Just a little sad I guess. I'm really going to miss this." That's an understatement.

"I'm going to miss this too," Mia smiles at me, moving her pink bag to her other hand. It represents her so much. Beautiful, useful, able to hold many things and still be so strong. Mia is my best friend and I'm going to miss just talking to her about anything, her always being there, and our unspoken understanding.

"I know what you mean, "Kevin joins in. We start to walk down the hallway to the entrance. _This is the last time I'm going to walk down this hallway as a Samurai._

"Do you know where Lauren went?" Mike asks as we turn the corner. I see the look of concern in his eyes and smile to myself. I know that look. That's the look I wore whenever Jayden was in trouble. But I feel bad she didn't say good bye to him.

"Uh, yeah she said she was going to leave early today. Not good with good byes, I guess," I say distractedly. I leave out the fact she said good bye to me last night. Mike looks a little sad, but perks up right away.

"Oh. I can see that. Thanks." I nod and pat his arm. He'll get over it. I could tell by the look in Lauren's eyes that she was more into Antonio anyway.

"Is it bad that she said good bye to me last night?" Antonio whispers, pretending to take something from his bag. I look at him curiously, forgetting my sadness for a moment. So she said good bye to me, Antonio, and of course Mentor and…and Jayden. _I can barely stand to think his name._

"No. She said that to me too," I whisper back. He looks a little relieved.

"Oh, good. I didn't want to be the only one." I nod and give him a small grin. I think I know where Lauren's feelings lie. The way Antonio looked at her, how he sounded when he asked me if it was bad she said good bye to him, it reminds me of Jayden. How I couldn't focus on anything but him when in battle. When he got hurt, I would try to help him. When things got bad, I was there to comfort him.

_I'd still do that now._

"Hey, Jayden," Antonio exclaims as we reach him. He's standing by the door, looking wistfully at it, a small smile on his face. When he turns to us, my breath catches as our eyes lock. He looks at me, his eyes open doors to his soul, than gives his attention to Antonio.

I feel like I've been kicked in the stomach. All the air in my lungs left me when he looked at me with those eyes. But they weren't unfeeling or expressionless. No, the pain in them was much worse.

Yet I put on a smile and ignore the twinges of pain I feel.

_It's the right thing to do. You did the right thing._

But no matter how many times I say that to myself, to convince me of my actions, there's still a small part inside of me untouched by those reassurances. It still believes it was wrong.

It'd be right.

I wonder if my eyes show my true feelings. If they're doors to my soul.

"I have scored the golden ticket." Antonio holds out a pamphlet for s to see. There's a picture of a yacht, sleek and white and large. "An around-the-world, fishing expedition!" He slings his bag on his other shoulder. "This…this is a trip of a lifetime." He waves the pamphlet around as we all laugh. "I'm going to catch fish nobody's ever heard of."

"Sounds fishy," Mia says. "In a good way." She chuckles quietly. _Nice save._

"How about you, Mia?" Jayden asks her and a quick flash of jealously envelops my mind at how he talks to her.

_No, Mia's your best friend. No. You're not jealous. No._

"I'm going to the culinary academy." I stop myself from breathing a sigh of relief but Mike isn't as careful.

"Thank you," he says softly, looking up at the ceiling in gratitude. I bite my lip to keep in my laughter. I love Mia, but her cooking…it's too much. The others look comforted too. And for a moment, I forget we're all leaving. That it's just a normal day for us, joking around.

But it's not.

"No comments please," Mia says, looking pointedly at Mike.

"What? I didn't say anything." He tries to backpedal, a smile still spreading across his face. We're all beaming too, for it seems Mia finally figured out she's not the best cook in the world.

"Well I can take a hint. But, I'm going to study hard, so when Antonio comes back with his rare and exotic fish, I'll turn it into a gourmet cuisine!" She leans in closer to Mike as she says the last part. His eyes widen in mock horror. Antonio looks a little skeptical at letting Mia touch his beloved fish, but then shrugs, smiling.

"Kevin, are you going back to the swim team?" Jayden changes the subject and I don't look at his face. I don't want to see what could be there. Instead I gaze back at Kevin, forcing myself to think about how good he'll be, how he'll rise to the occasion. I don't think about how Jayden's voice is so causal, don't think about how he looked sitting beside the flickering firelight, don't think about our tender kisses. Don't think about how last night I broke his heart.

And my own, really.

"Well, I just caught up with my coach the other day. And I just barely have enough time to train for the Olympic qualifying tournament!" He sighs, so excited for this opportunity. I feel so happy for him-he'll definitely do well. I can't believe he got such a good chance to do what he loved most. With his devotion to being a Samurai, I can't even imagine how dedicated he'll be when swimming in the Olympics. "It's definitely going to be hard work. But I-"

"But if anyone can do it, you can," I cut him off with those encouraging words. I pat his arm, my heart lifting at how happy he is. Now that the danger is over, that's all I want for my team, my friends. For them to be happy.

The rest of the team joins in with wishing him luck and agreeing that he'll do great.

"Thanks guys," Kevin says. "What about you Emily?" I notice out of the corner of my eye that Jayden stiffens slightly at Kevin's question. I feel the emptiness inside me throb a bit but keep up my cheerful demeanor.

"Oh, no major plans. I'm just excited that I can go home and take care of my sister." _Serena._ Just the thought of seeing her again, seeing mom and dad, makes my smile real. It'll be so good to see them and tell them everything. "There's no place I'd rather be than home with family."

_And with you._ My unspoken words hover in the air, but no one can read them but Jayden. Our eyes lock for a few seconds more than before. I hope by looking into his eyes that he understands everything. How much I love him. How much I wish we could be together.

"And you Mike?" Mia asks him, a smug look on her face. She nudges him forward a little. He looks a little reluctant to tell us. "Tell us where you're going." Mike stares at the ground for a moment then looks up, a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm actually thinking about going to…college."

"What?" Kevin exclaims. We all gaze at Mike in disbelief. _Mike, going to college? The rebel, the troublemaker, college?_

"College, huh?" I say, trying to be nice. "Well, I'm sure you'll be great there." I'm still a little surprised, but I guess a year of fighting Niglok is enough excitement to last a lifetime. More than a lifetime, actually.

"That's certainly interesting," Antonio says controversially. Kevin still looks surprised but the rest of us are just nodding and smiling.

"Well, I guess my teachings guided you well," Kevin tells Mike after a moment. Mike rolls his eyes as Mia giggles. We catch each other's eye and bite or lips to keep from laughing at the smug look on Kevin's face.

_That he wore all the time during training._

Another memory flashes in my brain but I try to ignore it, to focus on right now. What's happening in front of me. I wish everything would just stop, just for a moment, so I could enjoy everything. Or at least for it to slow down.

"Um, sure," Mike responds, his voice sarcastic. He looks at me and makes a slashing motion across his throat. And I laugh. A real laugh. It surprises me. I didn't think I could laugh after what I did.

"Sounds fun. Just, don't get to crazy. After all, you've been working on discipline for the past year," Jayden says and his eyes flit to me and then quickly away. And I know he heard my laugh. And it hurt him. That I could get over him so fast. That I was happy again.

But I'm not over him.

I don't know if I ever will be.

"Well, come on. Mentor's waiting." Jayden inclines his head and we follow him out through the front door. I can't help but touch the doorframe one last time. The smooth wood under my hand feels alive, almost. Pure. Breathing.

"You coming Emily?" Antonio asks. He's looking back at me and I realize I've stopped my hand still on the wood.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." I quickly follow Antonio out but take one last glance back into the room. It looks so empty, so bare, so cold.

But I suppose that's how it was before we got here.

We walk outside and Mentor is waiting for us, just smiling as if we're his children, all talking excitedly about long gone memories and close hopes for the future.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Mike asks Jayden and Mentor, fist bumping with them. They look at each other. But not before Jayden's gaze reaches mine and I'm hit by what we could've had.

_Emily and I are going to do this…_

_Well, Jayden was thinking of this and I thought I'd help him…_

_We're planning on doing that…_

"I haven't really thought about it," Jayden answers. "I mean, for the first time in my life, I'm done with my Samurai duties. For now, anyway." I force myself to watch Mentor Ji's face as he adds his words and don't look at Jayden. But it's so hard. It's even harder to keep smiling.

Keep smiling.

Smiling.

"My place is here. Shiba house must always be ready for the next Nighlok attack. Even if it never comes." And as much as I don't want that to happen, I kind of wish that it would. At least that would give me an excuse to see them all again.

"Well, if there's any trouble, you have my number. "Antonio points his phone at each of us and the moment I have been dreading is here.

_We're leaving._

The wind whistles through the plants one last time, as if bidding us farewell.

_I don't want to go._

"Rangers together…" Antonio starts, lifting his hand in the air. Despite my sadness, I can't help but smile as we lift our own and finish his statement.

"Samurai forever!" We all look at each other, no one wanting to be the first to lower their hand and be on their way. I see in everyone's eyes the people they have become. How they've changed.

At the beginning, we never would have known who we would be when the time ends. And now that it's here, we're all looking back at who we were before and wishing to be at the start again.

Finally, Antonio lowers his hand. We all take the message and I bring my arm back down to my side.

Although I'm still holding my Samuraizer, my hand feels empty.

We all hug each other one last time and I try to remember everything about them. How I can feel Kevin's muscles when we hug. Feel the laughter bubbling up in Mike even now. See Antonio slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. Feel the gentleness of Mia's touch. The concern and love from Mentor as he bids us good bye.

I find myself standing in front of Jayden. We both know what the other wants. And we both know that it won't come easy. Even now, in all this bitter sweetness, he still looks handsome. Put together. Calm.

_And I'm going to miss that most of all._

I take the imitative and step forward to hug him. He wraps his arms around me and they feel the same as before. Warm. Strong. Comforting.

"Jayden…" I whisper in his ear. I have something to say to him. Something important. Something he once told me when he was leaving.

I feel his head tilt, his breath warm on my shoulder. He waits, not saying anything.

"Stay strong," I say quietly. I pull back to see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. It's like we've come full circle now.

And now I'm the one leaving him.

He simply nods. There are no words left for us. Our story is finished, the pages are filled. I walk with the others to the gate, hearing their excited calls and laughter. I join in, smiling and letting cheerfulness bubble and die within me.

"All the best you guys!" Antonio calls out happily.

"Bye Emily," Mia waves.

"I'll email you when I get there," Mike reminds us.

"Good bye!" Kevin says.

"I'll miss you all!" I answer them. We all head out and start down our separate paths. But while everyone else moves on, I stand outside the gate for just a moment longer. I'm not ready to leave it behind just yet. I look back on everything that has happened. Look back on the best times of my life.

Jayden and Mentor Ji are still standing there, standing and waving. I raise my arm one last time, my Samuraizer in my hand, and wave.

Then I turn around and don't look back.

**A/N: Don't worry, don't worry. It's not the end yet. I won't leave you guys like that-not after all the love you've given me. It might seem bad but I have everything under control. You'll love how it turns out, trust me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the last chapter. *sniffle* But I'm thinking of doing a sort of sequel to 'So Cold By Fire'. If you guys want one, just PM me or review with your pleas or whatever. I love you all who supported me through this. It's been a long journey together. And now…for the last chapter of this. I can't stand it! Here's to many more stories together!**

**A few weeks later**

The doorbell rings throughout the house. Its chimes reach my ears, triggering memories that I block out. From my bedroom upstairs, it isn't faint. I can still hear it through the thick wood that my house is built of.

I'm alone. Mom and dad took Serena to the hospital for one of her annual checkups. Although she has been getting better, now that I can look after her while mom and dad work, she still requires a lot of attention and care. But I don't mind.

She didn't want me to come, to see her like that. It was just like when I was younger. She wanted to protect me. Save my innocence. And even though I have saved the world, I guess she still wants to feel like she's doing her job as an older sister. I'd offered, for encouragement, but she wanted me to stay home. So I did.

It had been a little over a month since I left the Shiba house. I have been faring pretty well, I'd like to say. It had been so great to come home, where it was safe and warm and familiar. Yet at every corner, I almost expect Mike to come out or to see Mia in the vast kitchen or see Kevin training outside in the warm sunlight.

I get up from my wide bed and glance out the window. I can see all of our property from the picture window. The fading sun shines through the glass, causing shadows on the fields of grass and beyond, the tress.

Despite my sadness, I did miss it here. I missed the wide open spaces. I missed the animals. I missed our big, wooden house, much too spacious for a family of four yet cozy as well.

I walk down the hall to the sweeping staircase. From the banister, I can see the entrance to our house. I can see each individual line marking the differences in the floor. The lines that will always run parallel to each other, never touching. They didn't start at the same place and they won't finish together. They will just run on and on forever, an endless race.

_Like how we thought our battle with Master Xandred was._

I stop. _No. I will not think about it. No._ I've made myself block out some memories of being a ranger. Mostly, it's because I just don't want to think of Jayden. But I can't help it.

_Jayden._

I see his face everywhere. In the bark of a tree, carved so delicately. In the shadows that I watch play across my walls at night. In the ripples of the brook that runs by our house.

I hear his voice on the wind, calling to me.

As much as I try to convince myself that we're over, that it's done, that I need to move on, I can't.

So whenever that happens, I go to the edge of our property. It's by the brook, with the water clear, so you can see the smooth round stones at the bottom, see the water run over the branches and twigs caught in the current. And when I'm there, I play my flute. It's sad, sweet, innocent tune calms me, helps me not to think. I don't talk about what I've lost. I let everything I am into the song and give it back to the world, let it fly on the soft breezes.

And when I'm there, I don't think. I just...feel. I just am.

I can see the horizon from my spot and I usually go out at evening time, when the day is almost over. When everything is getting prepared for the next day, the one they're in just a memory. When the fading sunlight illuminates what one couldn't see in the light of day.

_Like in the glow of the flickering firelight._

_Like in the starlight._

_No. Stop. _

I pad down the staircase, my bare feet hitting the creakiest spot on each one, it seems. I had grown unaccustomed to stairs, as silly as that sounds. The Shiba house…_home…_was one story and had not much need for stairs. There were a couple small ones, but nothing like the wide ones I have here.

Have at home.

They seem so steep when in reality, they aren't. It reminds me of what we have overcome as…rangers.

_Rangers. _

How when all odds are stacked against us, we still push on. We climb to get to the top, each one worse than the last. And when we finally reach the summit, we look back at what we've gone through, what we've faced and it doesn't seem so bad from up in the clouds.

And going back down is always the hardest part.

I reach the bottom of the stairs as the doorbell rings again. It's not impatient, but it wants to be answered. I roll my eyes, knowing it's probably one of my 'friends' wondering where I've been. I haven't been able to go anywhere these last few weeks without someone asking me where I've been, how I've been doing. All they really want to be now is my friend. The same people who teased me, pushed me down, never even thought I was worth a look, now are clamoring to be by my side. They're not like my real friends.

_Mia. Kevin. Antonio. Mike. Jay-_

_No._

I know I'm more confident now. I feel better. Stronger. The little bits of me that always broke away when I was teased, when I came home crying are now whole again.

_No thanks to them._

_But you've forgiven them. You saved them._

_Yes. I have._

I just give them the same excuse that my parents told me to use. _I went to boarding school for a year._

_The best time of my life…_

_No. Don't think about it._

I bite my lip as I bound down the last few steps. It actually was a little like boarding school. I learned so much, at the…at the Shiba house.

_Not home. Not anymore. _I made new friends. I guess saving the world isn't on a regular schedule, but isn't everyone trying to save their own world anyway? Trying to make their life the best it can be, trying to make it perfection, trying to save themselves?

The bell rings throughout the house once more. Slats of fading sunlight shine through the glass that tops the door. It makes shadows behind me as I grasp the cold handle and open the door.

My heart stops.

_It can't be._

At first, I don't believe it. Jayden is standing before me, the dying sun outlining him. It creates golden stripes on his hair. He looks like a mirage, like if I reach out and touch him, nothing will be there because nothing was ever there.

He's in the shadows of the sunlight.

_Like how it was before he came into my life. Shadowed, darkened, until his radiance shined through to me._

The red of his shirt looks almost black in the glow from the sun. With the green fields behind him, the sunset creating pastels in the sky, I've never seen him more alluring. More beautiful.

More mine.

His face lights up when he sees me, more bright then the sun behind him. I forgot the little details of him. The swipe of his hair. The curve of his face. The way he stands straight and tall.

I missed it all.

His mouth quirks to one side, the smile that always gets my heart racing.

"Hey Emily."


End file.
